A Roses Freedom
by ruby-red-rose280599
Summary: Amy was kidnapped by eggman when she was nine and held prisoner for years what happens when she meets her friends again and a certain blue speedster but not in a way anyone thought they ever would. Major sonamy with silvaze knuxouge tailsream and shadria in later chapters
1. Taken

Hey i'm new to this website, I have already written a fanfiction called "It's not Christmas without you" and i was thinking about trying my luck with a proper full story . So i want to ask if this is a good start to my new fanfiction.

I do not own any of the charachters all rights belong to SEGA and whoever else.

XxXxXxXxXx

Ages

Sonic-10

Amy-9

Knuckles-11

Rouge-9

Cream-7

Tails-8

Silver-10

Blaze-9

Eggman-old

Mobius a planet that got it's name from it's amazing shopping centres and beautiful parks but most importantly is the home of the cocky blue hero Sonic the hedgehog. Even though the child is ten years of age he has already saved his home world from the evil sinister mind of Dr. Eggman.

Now we see the daredevil in the park with his friends like a child should.

"Come on Knucklehead just throw it" the blue speedster calls to his red friend.

Said echidna who has violet eyes and is wearing jeans and a brown t-shirt just turns and shouts "Well I would if batgirl here would quit bugging me".

Rouge a tan bat with aqua eyes wearing a white shirt and jeans with pink heart patterns simply glares and says "Well Knuckie just throw the frisbee and i'll be off playing with the others".

"Sounds good" and with that the echidna threw the red frisbee into the sky with so much force that none flyers had no hopes of catching it.

The two youngest members of the group flew after it a cream rabit wearing a simple orange dress and a two tailed orange fox wearing a black t-shirt. They were getting close to the frisbee before a strange light blue aura surrounded the disc as it started moving at fast speeds and difficult angles causing the youngsters to fly after it faster and end up in an exhausted heap on the floor. Fox on the bottom Rabbit on the top.

The rabbit spoke first " that was not very nice"she said inbetween breaths..

The fox then spoke "Yeah" he breathed "Cream is right that was just evil".

All attention in the group went to a snowy hedgehog male who was silently chuckling "Sorry guys I admit it was mean but it was a little funny even you have to say it was Tails".

The fox known formally as 'Miles Prower' but called Tails for his gift of two tails helped cream up before mumbling "Yeah hilarious silver".

"I know it's a gift really" The snowy male boasted he was dressed in a green t-shirt and light wash jeans.

Rouge approached Silver slowly before saying "Blaze maybe you should teach our friend here not to mess with little kids" she said while smirking as Silvers smug expression was wipt off and replaced with a look of horror as he remembered what the lilac feline was capable of.

"It would be my pleasure" she said while walking up towards them she lifted her hands away from from her body and her outfit containing jeggings and a dark purple to with a white star on it. Her hands then seemed to spontainiously combust into flames as she got a look of satifaction in her honey eyes as she saw the terror in her ivory friends that mirrored hers oh so well.

"No no Blaze I understand" he said while putting his hands up in surrender and started backing away only to be stopped by Knuckles as he put his hand on his back while muttering something like "Take your punishment like a man". Silver just glared at his supposed friend and turned his attention back to the fiery female.

"Please" Silver pleaded in a weak attempt to stop his new fate.

"Well Silver you gotta pay somehow and i think it would either have to be Blaze's fire or Amy's hammer" Sonic said walking over to them he was wearing a grey t-shirt and black jeans.

"What about my hammer" a voice called as a pink hedgehog girl wearing a red top with white leggings came toward them. Curiosity showing in her emerald green eyes.

"Well Amy, Silver played a mean prank on Tails and Cream and we think he should be punished" Rouge explained to the new comer.

"Oh punished how" Amy said a slight touch of malice relpacing her curiosity.

"Well either my fire of your hammer" Blaze explained and watched as the malice and curiosity in Amy's eyes changed to cunning and unshared laughter.

Amy flicked her wrist and watched in satisfaction as Silver's pupils went small and he turned on his heel pushed Knuckles out of the way and made a break for it screaming like a little girl much to his friends amusment.

"Silver wait" Amy called as she noticed where he was running to but he thought it was a trick as they heard him shout "No you'll hit me with her hammer".

"But theres a-" before she could finish Silver crashed into what she was trying to warn him about "tree that's got to hurt" after a chorus of 'oohs' or 'ouchs' Amy said "Teach him not to listen to me".

"Aahh come Ames it's his own fault" Sonic said putting his arm around her shoulders. Amy smiled as she stared into Sonic's lime green eyes finding care and comfort.

"Come on guys let's go see if Silvers ok" Knuckles said leading the guys over to the apparent passed out hedgehog.

"So Amy are you and sonic like boyfriend and girlfriend now hmm" Rouge said stepping forward

Amy blushed as she said "N-no we're only friends i'm only nine".

"Diddn't stop Rouge" Blaze muttered

"What's that supposed to mean" Rouge snapped turning her attention to the cat.

Soon a fight was taking placebetween the cat and bat.

Cream tugged on Amy's hand as she asked sweetly "Miss. Amy can we please go to the flower meadow please" her chocolate eyes big as she pulled an irresistable puppy dog face.

"Sure Creamy" Amy said taking her younger sister figures hand and calling to Blaze and Rouge where they were going doubting that they had heard her.

Her and Cream walked over a bridge and into a huge field covered in flowers of all colours and sizes. The rich aroma hit Amy's nose as it traveled with the wind.

"I'm going to go pick some flowers for my momma" Cream said walking towards a big patch of daffodils.

Amy smiled as she herself walked toward a bunch of tigerlilies but in the middle of the patch was a lilac rose. Amy gently picked it up and inhaled its scent before putting it in her hair. She then walked over to Cream as the bunny grabbed a handful of the bright flowers.

The tranquil moment was broken by a loud laughter that came with the wind. Both girls spun round to see a fat bald man with indigo glasses and a big ginger moustache flying in a hover craft.

"Eggman" the girls cried in unison.

"Ho ho ho yes it is me you rodents" He taunted as the small rabbit hid behind Amy.

"What do you want Eggman" Amy growled sounding a lot more confident than she felt.

"Oh just world domination and to get rid of that pesky blue menace-" as the mad doctor rambled on about his goals Amy turned to the small rabbit behind her and said "Cream run go get Sonic and the others and bring them here and fast"

"But what about you" the Cream rabbit asked fearful for her older sisters safety.

"That doesn't matter Cream just please go get the others" Amy replied taking out her hammer and facing Eggman only looking away for a second to watch Cream safely cross the bridge without any problems.

"So you sent the child off then" Eggman chuckled "good choice" he said as about a dozen robots came out as Amy went to attack.

'Sonic guys please hurry' she thought as she swung her hammer knocking a head of an unfortunate robot.

"You sure you're ok" Blaze asked the white hedgehog tenderly.

"Yes Blaze I'm fine for the hundreth time" Silver said rather impaitently

Just as Knuckles was going to make a remark he was intruppted by a call of "GUYS".

The entire group turned to see Cream runing towards them fear written clearly on her face causing Tails to fly to her side asking "What's wrong Cream are you hurt".

"No but Miss Amy might be" She panted.

This caught Sonics attention right away "Why what happened" he asked bending down to the little rabits side.

"We were at the flower meadow and Eggman showed up and she told me to come get you guys while she fought Eggman alone" Cream rushed the panic in her voice increasing.

Sonic imeadiently took charge and stated boldly "Come on guys I'll run ahead you catch up as fast as you can" no one could even stutter a agreement or complaint before he sped off.

When Sonic arrived at the meadow there was nothing but robot debry. no Amy. A high pitched cry of his name moved his attention skyward where he saw Eggman flying away in his hovercraft with a metal claw holding saw him there and relief flooded through her as she shouted "Sonic help me". The only problem was they both knew she was too far in the sky for Sonic to do anything but he only shouted.

"Dont worry Amy I will find you I Promise"

After that Eggman's ship disappeared into the sky along with sunk to his knees as the rest of his friends arrived arond him. They all saw the wrekage and diddn't say anything.

Sonic was a wreck but he knew what he had to do. He had to find Amy and save her. He promised her he would an he never breaks a promise. He made that vow right there as hiis hand Fisted the lilac rose Amy had found.


	2. Confusion

Six Years Later

Ages

Sonic-16

Amy-15

Knuckles-17

Rouge-15

Cream-13

Tails-14

Silver-16

Blaze-15

Eggman-Still old

"SONIC" Said hedgehog awoke with a start as he came out of the horror he called his subconscious. Sonic looked around frantically seeing if the girl the scream belonged to was standing right before him. "It was just a dream" he sighed as he stretched out on the branch of the tree outside the teams house he had decided to spend the night on.

The speedster quickly remembered his dream. It was about what happened on that day when his best friend was taken from him. Amy Rose. Oh how the name haunts him even now it would scare him and comfort him and both anger him but calm him down. It was only that girl who ever had that effect on him.

And now she was gone.

Don't get him wrong him and the rest of the team searched for her for ages but soon weeks turned to months which quickly turned to years and still no sign of the rosy rascal.

Cream and her mother Vanilla had put posters up but Knuckles always said they wouldn't work because how hard is it to find a bright pink hedgehog with deep emerald eyes that wields a giant hammer. Not that he said that to the young rabbit's face no he just mumbled it under his breath.

Now six years on only Sonic, Tails and Rouge still looked for Amy all for the same reason.

They want their friend back.

Sonic's worries never ceased. He knew Eggman still had Amy but whenever his team found his base he would blow it up and move before they got within a few miles of the place. This leading to Sonic believing Eggman still has Amy as his prisoner .

The very idea of that made Sonic shudder . He wished it was him who Eggman took at least then Amy would have to deal with that old rotten egg.

As Sonic thought about what Amy might be going through clouded his mind images of her beaten and broken entered his mind and try as he might he couldn't shake the thoughts or the feeling of dread that had knotted itself in the pit of his stomach.

Again anger soon replaced his calm demeanor and he wanted to find Eggman soon and free Amy then make the old man pay for taking her in the first place. One of his closest friends. His best friend at that but there had always been a bond between them that the others had soon sussed out.

Back then he was young and didn't know what it was but now he's older and managed to figure it loved her.

And with that thought in mind he jumped from the tree and sped round the back of the groups house to the extension that was tail' workshop.

At the current time the fox was typing away at the computer while his tails swished energetically behind him meaning he was onto something and Sonic and the team knew better that to disrupt him well all except Cream but Tails didn't mind her interrupting him.

The rest of the team were sitting on sofas and chairs in the corner of the room silently watching a t.v.

"Hey gu-"Sonic tried but was abruptly cut off by knuckles throwing a pillow in his face sending him to the floor. He stood up and just as he was about to make a remark he felt someone tapping his shoulder he looked down only to be met by Chocolate eyes staring up at him. These eyes belonging to Cream.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Sonic, Knuckles is just interested the news report being shown" She said as she gestured toward their friends whose eyes whether aqua, violet or honey were all transfixed to the screen and had no hope of coming off soon.

Sonic just nodded before taking a seat next to Silver and seeing what the commotion was but as soon as he saw the title his own lime green eyes were also staring at the screen without signs of looking away even if the house was burning down around them.

The news lady was standing in front of police tape and in the background you could see Scourge the hedgehog being pushed into a police car by two polar bears. "It appears that long term criminal Scourge the hedgehog has finally been captured during his latest scheme. The police are not too thank for this heroic deed and surprisingly neither was Team Sonic. No one was able to get a good look at the group of heros due to the reason that the job was done so quickly that it did not attract any attention at all. One source says that the leader was female but that's all the information we have. Until next time back to the studio"

The heros just looked at each other in silence until a certain hotheaded echidna broke it "Wow" he drawled.

"You can say that again" Silver remarked.

"Wow"

"Knuckie it was just an expression" Rouge said shaking her head.

"I know that batgirl" He remarked holding the urge to push her of the arm of the single sofa he was sitting on.

"Sure" she retorted moving away as if she could read his thoughts.

"Well what do we do about this new group" Cream asked while she walked back over from Tails.

"I don't think they can be trusted" Sonic said while stretching back in his chair.

"But they just took down Scourge that's gotta count as something right " Silver said looking around. Blaze just shook her head "Yes it gives them a place in society but-"

Sonic cut her off "But it also means that they are very powerful I mean to be able to take down Scourge without causing too much attention".

"And without going super" Tails called from his computer.

Sonic nodded an agreement and carried on "Means that they would be a dangerous enemy probably one we can't afford to have or an excellent ally"

"So we trust them" Rouge said now seated next to Blaze on the long sofa.

"I only said they might be a good ally not that I trust them" Sonic answered.

"Oh come on Sonic you've been having trust issues ever since Amy was taken get over it" Knuckles snapped but once the words processed into his head he immediately regretted them.

Silence filled the air as everyone watched the hedgehogs emotionless expression while the echidnas became stained with regret and even fear.

Sonic balled his fists at his sides and opened his mouth to start shouting at the echidna but was cut off as everyones attention moved to Tails' computer as it started beeping.

"Yes" the fox cried as he typed away furiously as his tails sashayed even wilder than before "I've got him".

"Got who" Knuckles asked as he all but sprinted to the desk being careful to avoid the blue hedgehog.

"Eggman" Tails said joyfully. At hearing this name Sonic's anger became plagued with hope and curiosity as he sped to his little brothers side.

"You mean his new base" he asked as he came to a graceful stop.

"Yeah we've got him" the two-tailed fox replied high-fiving Knuckles.

"Well who's to say Eggman won't just ditch it when we get within five miles of the place" Silver said still in the same seat he was when the news report was on.

"Well who's to say he might stay" Rouge snapped. Silver could see the annoyance clearly in her aqua eyes.

"Cause he's a coward and once a coward always a coward" Silver said putting his hands behind his head.

Rouge was about to give him a piece of her mind before Blaze grabbed her arm and took over "That's not necessarily true Silver I mean you were pretty much scared of everything when we were younger" She said smirking at his flushed face but before he could interrupt she added "And look at you now you yourself are evidence that contradicts everything you just said"

"Whatever" Silver puffed defeated. He knew he could never win an argument against Blaze she was practically princess of knowledge. Tails being the king of it.

"Anyway" Cream interjected "Where is his new base"

****Tails turned around in his chair to look at the entire team before saying with a small smile "You better get packing because Eggman's base is four towns over in Midnight forest".


	3. Dreams and Discoveries

"Remind me again why we're here" Knuckles asked as the team walked along the path that lead to Midnight forest.

"We're here because we are going to find Eggman's base and get information from him" Rouge replied starting to lose her patience with him.

"Oh"

"So why are we walking why don't we use the X-tornado" Silver asked moving a tree branch out of his way with his telekinesis and letting it go making it hit Tails in the face and sending him to the ground.

"Ow Silver"

"Oh sorry Tails" Silver said helping Tails up and smiling sheepishly before they continued walking.

"Anyway we aren't using the X-tornado because that's what expecting us to do so if we walk and don't draw a lot of attention to ourselves then we will be able to get into his base before he blows it up and does a runner" Tails explained.

"Jeez pyromaniac much" Knuckles muttered ending up with Blaze whacking him upside the head while she said "I resent that".

"Ooops" Knuckles muttered as he followed after the cat ignoring his friends laughing.

"I'd have to agree with Blaze on that he's not so much of a pyromaniac more of just a maniac" Tails remarked.

"Yeah Eggman's mental health has been decreasing rapidly and it's not a good thing so you need to try to avoid him if possible. Sonic declared to the group.

"Ugh can we stop now we've been walking for hours" Rouge complained while trying to lean against Knuckles who was edging away with a red face (not his fur).

"Yer I agree I mean we've already crossed four towns we only have the forest which is just there to go through" Cream said pointing in the direction of the forest.

"Ok how about we get to the forest then camp there for the night" Sonic offered. This was followed by different responses from the team.

"Fine with me" Silver.

"Alright" Blaze.

"Finally" Knuckles.

"Sure Sonic" Tails.

"Good idea" Cream.

"Whatever lets just hurry" Rouge.

After another 15 minute walk they got to the edge of Midnight forest.

"So this is it then" Silver asked looking in through the trees well attempting to.

Midnight forest is a huge forest around a hundred acres that is so dense no sunlight can shine through the canopy making the forest floor look as though it's the dead of night hence the name Midnight forest.

"Yep this is the place" Tails said.

"Eggman's in there somewhere?" Cream asked.

"Yep" Sonic answered starting to walk forward "Come on" he called to the others.

"No way" Silver said definitely as he started to walk away "I cherish my life".

Knuckles grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back "Then i suggest you go in the forest".

Silver just observed him and narrowed his eyes as he swatted his hand off "Are you threatening me?".

"SILVER" the entire group shouted at the albino hedgehog.

"What it was just a question" he said as the group started to walk in the forest "It was and i'm still not going in there".

"Hey Blaze" Rouge started making sure to stand close enough to Silver so he would hear "You know I think Silver might be right".

"What about?" Blaze said catching Rouge's idea and going along with it.

"About a coward always being a coward I mean Silver is living proof" Rouge silently held up three fingers and slowly counted them down and when she put the last one down.

"I am not a coward and I'll prove it" Silver said as he walked by the two girls and into the forest the rest of the gang watching in amusement before Rouge called

"And he's in the forest thank you ladies and gentlemen" She and Blaze started to bow dramatically as the others started to clap.

Silver just realized what happened "HEY".

"OK" Sonic called while still snickering at Silver's naiveness "We'll set up camp just over there" he said pointing to a small clearing.

"Why here" Knuckles asked as he put his bag down and sunk down next to it.

"Here Knuckles is one of the only clearings in Midnight forest which allows little light through so we can see" Tails said setting up his small tent.

"Ok so who's going to get firewood" Knuckles asked while wrestling with his tent.

"I'll go" Cream offered. Everyone agreed but Tails was hesitant.

"Are you sure you should go alone"

"I'll be fine Tails"

"Positive?"

"Would you like to come with me Tails?"

"If you want me to"

"Come on then" Cream said grabbing Tails' hand and pulling him toward the forest.

"You know I think those two have something" Blaze said as her and Rouge were sitting in the tent they shared.

"Oh darling I know they have something just like you and Silver" Rouge replied carefully watching the feline's cheeks turn red.

"Yeah well what about you and Knuckles" Blaze retorted hiding her blush.

"Ah ha you didn't deny it" Rouge remarked scooting closer to her friend.

"Well neither did you" Blaze said quickly hoping to regain her composure.

"Touche" The bat simply replied.

XxXxXxXxXx

"We're back" Cream called as she and Tails walked back to the makeshift camp.

"And we bought firewood" Tails added showing them the mass of twigs and leaves in their arms.

They dropped a decent amount of sticks in the middle of the circle of tents while the group sat in front of their tent.

Tails backed away from the pile and made sure Cream was at a safe distance before he asked "Blaze?"

"On it Tails"

And before you could blink the whole group was bathed in an orange glow.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to hit the hay" Sonic said while he crawled into his tent and quickly fell asleep.

It was dark he couldn't see anything. The only thing he could hear was what appeared to be soft sobs but they were soon drowned out by thundering footsteps and an automatic door sliding open letting light flow into the room.

It wasn't much to see just a dark room and Sonic thought it could have been a cell.

"Well have you reconsidered yet" the figure at the door snapped. Sonic growled lowly as his spines stood up as he saw this figure. Eggman.

"N-no" A pained voice choked out causing Sonic to look around the room and stare in shock at the owner of this voice.

Amy sat there in the corner her wrists shackled against the wall limiting her movements. She was covered in bruises and multiple scars and Sonic could have sworn he saw something twitch on her back. She looked around twelve.

"Your stubbornness is beginning to frustrate me Miss Rose" Eggman said as he walked towards her and towered over her "If you just agree to my conditions then all your pain will go away".

"No Eggman I will never join you I have said that for the last three years and I will keep saying it for many more years to come" Amy said as she looked up at the mad doctor.

SLAP

The sound echoed throughout the small room causing Sonic to jump back. Amy's head was turned to the side her cheek red and starting to bruise.

Eggman leaned down to her level and grabbed her chin and made sure to apply pressure to her new forming bruise, relishing the way she winced and as tears crept up in her now dull green eyes.

"Sonic will not save you this time Amelia" he sneered as he tightened his grip on her face "Your choice is simple join me or the punishment will be severe" he let go of her face and walked towards the door "And if I see anyone else try to assist you they will be treated without mercy" he called walking through the door and shutting it letting the room be immersed in darkness once again.

Sonic sped over to Amy who was now crying into her knees "He's wrong" She whispered "Sonic will come for me I know it, he promised" She looked down at a pendant hanging around her neck. Sonic recognised it in a heartbeat it was the one he had given her for her birthday two months before she was kidnapped.

It was a silver oval locket with the words "Forever in my heart" engraved into the front.

Sonic watched Amy cry on the floor his eyes filled with sorrow, regret and anger.

She was in such a bad condition scabs and cuts covering her leaving her once bright pink fur to be matted, dull and blood stained. Her quills now reaching her shoulders were greasy and knotted.

Her eyes were what got to him the most. The emerald colour he had learned to love that sparkled with life now pale and tainted with despair and almost a look that was begging to die for this suffering to be put to an end.

Suddenly her shape started to fade and he was moving further away from her. In one final effort he reached out to her just missing her shoulder as he cried "Amy".

Her head shot up as she looked around "Sonic" she called "Is that you".

"Amy" he tried again but he was cruelly pulled back to consciousness by the woodland life surrounding his small tent.

With his dream still haunting his mind he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so the blue hedgehog slowly got up and made his way out of his tent, only to be greeted by a long since burning fire and five other tents with two snoring came from.

Sonic walked into the forest and found a nice tree so he jumped and found a branch to perch on. Sonic sat there thinking about his dream when he heard the trees moving and footsteps. Sonic peered below and across the clearing his friends were sleeping in and he saw a pair of blood red eyes looking at him.

As quick as they were there they disappeared but Sonic wasn't convinced he dashed through the clearing to where the eyes were but no one was there. After a while a scent caught his attention it was rather musky and not the outdoor pine of the forest so he followed it.

Sonic saw a figure running ahead and followed it but as soon as he got close enough to grab it there was a red flash and the figure was gone. "Dammit" Sonic cursed 'they used chaos control but it was red so they must have the red emerald' He thought.

Sonic was about to dash off to tell the others about the new discovery but his attention was caught by a bright light silhouetting a building a fair distance away over a hill. From experience he knew exactly what it was Eggman's base.

Sonic sped at the speed of light back to camp to tell everyone that they leave at dawn.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You shouldn't of done that" a female voice said.

"Done what" a more masculine voice replied.

"Let that hedgehog see you" the girl replied with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" The male retorted arrogance dripping from his voice in a vast quantity.

"Damn you, you idiot you could have jeopardised the entire mission oh if you know who finds out she'll kill you then bury you then bring you back alive just to shoot you again" The female vented.

"Well he didn't follow me so she won't know will she you worry too much" the male remarked teasing his companion.

"I oughta shoot you right now to save Capala the trouble so I'd watch that cocky mouth if I were you Ebony" She spat venomously.

"You don't have the guts Iris and you know it" he shot back.

"How did you even escape from the fastest thing alive?" she asked.

"Chaos Control" he replied while smirking holding up the red chaos emerald.


	4. End Of A Lead

"You what" Tails asked after Sonic had explained about the eyes and the figure that had used chaos control.

"Like I said they just disappeared and I think they lead me so I could find Eggman's base" Sonic explained as he started to pace.

Knuckles shook his head "Hold on you said they can use chaos control right". Sonic nodded. "Well don't you think I would have been able to sense the emerald".

Sonic was about to make a remark about the guardian sawing logs but Tails cut him off "No I don't think you would've Knuckles but ever since the perfect chaos incident you've only been able to keep track of the master emerald and the only person to sense the Chaos emeralds is Tikal but we don't know where she is"

"I gotta agree with Foxboy here knuckie your sixth sense hasn't been up to scratch lately" Rouge said sitting next to the echidna.

"So are we going to go to Eggman's base yet" Blaze intervened once she saw that a fight was on its way.

"Yeah I mean he hasn't blown it up yet so that's a good sign right?" Silver asked while he and Blaze walked over to Sonic.

"So what's the plan big blue" Rouge asked as she joined Silver and Blaze.

"Ok so Rouge and Blaze you go in Eggman's base and try to find either the white or cyan emeralds. While Silver, Knuckles and I will go find Eggman and get any information on Amy alright". Sonic looked at everyone as they nodded then he turned to the youngest members of the team.

"Tails, Cream I need you too to stay out here, Tails do a thorough scan on the base and help us get around if there is any bomb try to stop it and if you can't get us out of there got it" He said in all seriousness.

"Got it Sonic" They chirped.

"OK let's go guys".

The eldest five ran towards the base as Tails got to work. He got out his laptop and noticed Cream looking a bit down.

"Hey Cream can you do me a favor" He asked and smiled as Cream visibly perk up.

"Sure Tails what do you need?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Well Sonic said to scan the base but I wanted to see if I could find any more news on that group that put scourge in jail" He asked as he handed her another laptop.

"OK I'll get to work on it" Cream said as she started to type furiously.

"I'm gonna let Sonic and the others know about the layout of the base" Tails explained while fixing his head piece so he could talk "Sonic can you hear me?" he asked as the line went to static before Sonic replied in a hushed tone.

"Yeah i'm here Tails"

"Good so the base is quite a complex structure you and the guys are now in the vehicle hangar so if you keep going down the long hallway and you should find a flight of stairs go up them to the top floor and find the huge Silver door it'll lead to the control room where Eggman is did you get all that"

"Yeah buddy thanks for the update keep us posted please"

"No problem"

"Okay then i'm out" the line went dead leaving Tails to focus on the five dots traveling around the hologram of the base.

Suddenly Cream cried "TAILS I found it".

"Found what exactly" he asked as he looked at the rabbit's screen. There was a news article with the headline saying 'Nameless Heroes No More'.

"The nameless group of heroes that put notorious Scourge the hedgehog in jail have finally been named. After another attack, Nack the weasel is now in jail and we managed to get a name. They call themselves the Lightning Renegades and some witnesses of the fight say that the three best fighters all had a chaos emerald and the way they were using them was different from the way the Sonic team use them" Tails read off a silence took place as the information sank in.

"I'll call the girls to let them know they need to help the guys" Cream said as she turned her head piece on.

"I'll tell the guys" Tails finished as he copied Cream's actions.

"Sonic this is Tails we have some new info on that group"

"What now" the cocky voice replied.

"They just took down Nack and there were only three of them and they had the last three emeralds but they were using them differently to the way you and Silver use them".

"Ok but Tails I gotta go we found the control room".

"Ok good luck Sonic but Rouge and Blaze should be coming your way soon".

"Ok give us half an hour over and out" Sonic said chuckling while he cut the line.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Quiet guys" Sonic Scolded as he Knuckles and Silver reached Eggman's control room.

"Knuckles care to do the honors" Sonic smirked as he moved away from the door to let the echidna punch the door open.

"With pleasure" Knuckles smirked as he walked toward the door and slammed his fist into it making it swing open and slam against the wall startling the old doctor who sat at his desk.

"What are you three doing here" He shouted at the intruders.

"Silver now" Sonic called as his eyes never left the fat figure before him.

Silver's wrists started to glow as he used his telekinesis to hold the doctors arms by his sides and his feet together so he couldn't move and call robots to help him.

"What are you doing you rodents" Eggman hollered as he struggled to get free.

"We'll ask the questions here Doc" Knuckles said but when Sonic raised an eyebrow he shrugged "What i've always wanted to say that".

"Anyway" Sonic started as he sped off and stopped right in front of the Doctor a hateful glare now in his lime eyes "Where is she?" he asked.

"She wh- ooh" Eggman said with a look of satisfaction in his eyes "You mean Miss Rose I don't know where she is"

"DON'T LIE TO US EGGMAN WE KNOW YOU TOOK HER WE KNOW YOU HAVE HER" Knuckles shouted as he now stood by Sonic's side.

"Well how can I put this in a way your incompetent brains can understand" The doctor said as he sat up straight "She escaped".

"Where is she now" Sonic asked

"I don't know" Eggman said simply.

"Well how can we trust you" Knuckles asked.

"You can trust him Knuckie" Rouge said as her and Blaze walked into the room.

"Yeah we searched the entire base and Amy is nowhere inside even Tails checked and he couldn't find her" Blaze continued.

"And I still need her for experiments" Eggman muttered under his breath so no one could hear him but Sonic.

No one else appeared to have heard it because Blaze called "Let's go guys we have no business here" they all left except for Sonic as he waited till the group was out of sight and earshot before rounding on the doctor with cold eyes.

"If I find out that you hurt her in any way then I'm going to treat you the same way you treated Amy" He grabbed the Doctor's shirt "Without mercy".

Sonic let the Doctor drop to the floor as his eyes filled with malice. He sped out of there leaving the Doctor to his own thoughts.

**'They won't find her i've been searching for years but why does Sonic care so much for the pink pest, could it possibly be that he loves her'** The old doctor turned to his computer and started to think of a plan.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What was that all about?" Knuckles asked as the group sat down at the makeshift camp.

"Amy escaped" Tails said simply while prodding the dying embers that was the fire.

"I knew that Tails" Knuckles retorted.

"Whatever you say Knuckles" Tails replied still poking the embers "I'm going to go get some more firewood" He said leaving.

"I'll come too" Cream said as she ran to Tails grabbed his hand and pulled him into the forest not noticing the red face the fox had.

"Be careful" Sonic shouted to them as they walked off only hearing a distant "Yeah" from the younger two of the group.

"But that means that Amy could be anywhere" Blaze said sitting next to Silver.

"And for all we know Amy could be looking for us" Rouge said gliding down from a branch she was perched on.

Everyone was silently contemplating this before it was broken by Sonic as he groaned "This is crap" he muttered.

"What" Silver asked as Blaze leaned on him.

"This was the best and only lead we've had in a year about Amy and we lost it" He said dejectedly.

"Well we will get another on-" Before Knuckles could finish he was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"CREAM" everyone yelled in unison before running towards the scream.

Sonic was first there and was welcomed only by the sight of Cream and Tails on the floor unconscious with figures picking them up. Before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He looked down and found a small dart sticking through his shirt but before he could do anything about it he felt drowsy.

****As he fell to the floor and out of consciousness he looked up and was met with a pair of familiar blood red eyes.


	5. The Lightning Renegades

Sonic forced his eyes open as he regained a place in the world. His head throbbed and his limbs felt like lead.

He tried to remember what happened but it was in a haze. He remembered feeling distraught then a scream, Tails and Cream being unconscious then the dart and the eyes.

Sonic sat bolt upright. Those eyes, those blood red eyes that belonged to the figure with the red chaos emerald.

Sonic looked around but he realised his movements were limited because his hands were bound behind his back.

"Sonic that you?" A hoarse voice whispered somewhere on Sonics right.

"Yeah that you Knux?" Sonic whispered back.

"Yep we're all here you're the last one to wake up" Knuckles replied.

"How long were we out?" Sonic asked tiredly just feeling the drug stop.

"No clue" Tails replied sounding from Sonics left.

"Where are we exactly?" Rouge asked coming from next to Knuckles.

"My guess is in a small hut" Silver replied looking round.

"No shit sherlock" Rouge snapped irritably.

"Well how are we going to get out and are the people who caught us friend or foe" Blaze asked while trying to burn the ropes around her wrists.

"Um Blaze we are trapped in a hut with our wrists bound I don't think they're our friend" Sonic said while watching the feline struggle.

"Whatever" She muttered.

Suddenly the door swung open and two hedgehogs walked in. One male one female.

The female was Blonde with light blue eyes and she was wearing a aqua tank top with black leggings while the male wore a dark brown t-shirt with dark jeans and he was black with red striped quills and blood red eyes.

"You" Sonic whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked stopping her burning hands.

"I am Iris and this is Ebony" The blonde hedgehog said gesturing to herself and her partner. "Now who are you?the blonde hedgehog asked while fingering the sword on a belt around her waist.

"Why should we tell you?" Knuckles braved as he carefully watched the black hedgehog grab the handle on his sword.

"Because we caught you on our peoples sacred grounds, We haven't had any trespassers in two years" The black hedgehog replied.

"Well sorry pal we don't want any trouble" Sonic said while forcing himself up onto his feet.

The black hedgehog pulled his sword out and pointed it at Sonics neck "I'm not your pal and for all we know you could be working for Damara".

"Who?" Sonic queried.

"Robotnik" The blonde hedgehog answered.

"We aren't working for him we're working against him because he kidnapped our friend years ago" Sonic defended boldly as he walked towards the sword so it was pressed against his chest.

"Sonic stop" Tails shouted.

"I know what i'm doing Tails" Sonic said confidently his lime green eyes never leaving the blood red belonging to his black counterpart that had widened considerably.

The blonde hedgehog gasped and ran toward the black hedgehog and grabbed his arm that held the sword "Stand down Ebony".

Slowly The sword was lowered and sheathed once more as Iris walked towards the bound heroes and cut the ropes.

"Hold it why did you let us go?" Sonic asked as he kept his eyes trained on the two hedgehogs before him.

"For reasons you can't begin to fathom yet" Iris replied.

"And why not?" Rouge asked rather rudely.

Ebony and Iris exchanged glances before Ebony shook his head "That's not our place to say" He explained in a monotone voice.

"What do you mean not your place to say?" Knuckles asked roughly as he helped Rouge up.

"Look we apologize for beating around the bush but if you want answers you are going to have to trust us" Iris explained as she walked to the door but noticing the heroes hesitant looks she added "We won't hurt you".

"Speak for yourself" Ebony muttered earning a not-at-all-amused look from Iris.

"If we do go with you where will you take us?" Tails asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"To meet with our elders" Ebony replied walking toward the door and pushing it open before turning around "You coming or not?".

Team Sonic looked at each other before Sonic lead the way following Iris and Ebony through the door.

Sunlight flooded his vision as Sonics eyes tried to adjust to the change.

"Welcome to our village" Iris beamed as the wind swept through her blonde quills that went down to her elbows.

The village was quite simple just a lot of huts in a huge clearing surrounded by trees but on one side where there was no trees there was a rock wall with an arch carved into it with vines covering the hole. 'Obviously the entrance and exit to the village' Sonic thought.

The forest wasn't dark like midnight forest so Sonic assumed it was the forest next to it called moonstone forest.

The huts themselves were circular and looked to be made out of bamboo with what looked to be giant leaves tied at the top for roofs.

Children ran around playing with each other and pet dogs while under the eye of ever-watching parents. Most of them seemed to be rabbits and foxes with a few bats and cats. The team noticed that when there group walked through the village they were all staring intently at Silver and Sonic.

"Why are they staring at us?" Silver asked Ebony as he tried not to move his mouth while he sheepishly waved to the onlooking crowd.

"Hedgehogs are extremely rare as you know but here they are exceptionally powerful only a few live in this village the few being Me, Iris, Halona, Terah and Capala" Ebony replied not even looking at the white hedgehog who now looked confused and intimidated.

"Oh"

After around 5 minutes of walking through the forest they came to a steep hill and as they climbed it the structure on top was revealed to them.

A temple that was very similar to the master emerald shrine but without the stand in the middle. It had ten pillars around the circumference that were covered in ivy and red rose plants. At the back in a semicircle were three emblem was engraved in the piece of stone that connected the pillars at the top it was a Pheonix that appeared to be made of lightning instead of fire. That same piece of stone had engravings of scripts that could not be deciphered.

"The lightning renegades" Cream whispered softly as she stared at the emblem above the big throne like chair in the middle.

"Well done child" An elderly sounding voice praised all heads turned toward the three seats where they saw two seats occupied both by female echidnas one was young and peach with sapphire eyes she wore a white top and skirt with orange tribal patterns on and a brown headdress.

The one who had spoken stood up resulting in Iris and Ebony to bow on one knee Cream swiftly following out of respect leading to the rest of her team following with curious looks.

"Arise Iris, Ebony and Protectors of Mobius" She said as she lifted her hand up. She was a light green echidna who was quite elderly and she wore a long flowing baby blue dress with a gold sash going over her shoulder.

"Wait" Sonic started "How do yo-"

"Know about you?" The green echidna asked while laughing softly. Sonic just nodded. "My boy even in Moonstone Forest you are famous but where are my manners my name is Vida Karamat but you may call me Vida" She offered while putting a hand over her chest where a pendant bearing the Lightning Renegades symbol on "And this" She continued pointing to the younger peach echidna "Is Nixie and I trust you know Ebony and Iris here".

Everyone nodded simply before Vida's smile was taken over by a very sombre look "Now in all seriousness why are you here?".

"Well we were looking for our friend who was taken by Eggman when she was nine" Sonic answered.

"Damara?" Vida asked her eyes showing nothing.

"Yeah I think that's what those two called him earlier" Tails interjected pointing at Ebony and Iris.

"Anyway we were looking for her and we ended up unknowingly stumbling on your land and the next thing we knew we are waking up in one of your huts" Sonic concluded.

Vida seemed to be deep in thought before she spoke "Ebony can you go get Capala please".

"Of course" He said before he sped out of the temple.

Vida noticed that Knuckles was looking at Nixie intently so she decided to speak "Knuckles may I ask you why you are looking so strongly at my companion please?".

This managed to snap him out of his trance before he said " I'm sorry she just reminded me of someone we once knew and who I knew well"

Nixie and Vida exchanged looks Nixie's pleading and Vida's cautious but soon she nodded.

"Knuckles" Nixie said as she walked toward the red echidna "It's me".

Knuckles stared at her incredulously "Tikal?" he questioned.

She nodded "But h-ow I mean you were in the master emerald".

"I let her out" Vida said "My name doesn't mean dearly loved miracle for nothing" She smiled but it was soon gone "Introduce yourselves properly everyone".

"But-" Iris started.

"No buts" Vida snapped with surprising anger but it soon returned to her gentle tone again "We can trust them".

Iris stepped toward the group before she stuck her hand out "Maria the hedgehog".

Although baffled Sonic shook her hand. "Sonic the hedgehog".

Maria giggled " I know who you are and so does Shadow".

"Shadow"

"Oh right" Maria slapped her forehead "Ebony his name is Shadow".

"Why the change of identities?" Rouge questioned.

"We have a lot of enemies and our people want to protect our fighters so by giving us different names we can't be tracked or found on databases they're pretty much fake identities" Tikal answered.

"And besides if we got caught on those attacks on Scourge and Knack the police will have no record of us" Maria chirped.

"Wait that was you" Blaze asked.

"Yep me Shadow and Capala" Maria explained.

"So if you all have false identities what's this Capalas real name?" Tails said as he looked at Tikal and Maria who in turn looked at Vida who shook her head before saying " You will find out soon enough".

And as if her words had some magic quality Shadow appeared in a red flash with another figure.

This figure wore a red one shoulder top with black shorts going down to her knee with military boots finishing just above her ankle. She was a cherry blossom pink hedgehog with quills that went down to her knees but was tied in a french plait.

What caught Sonic most was her eyes a deep emerald colour that flickered with life once more at the sight of him causing him to say in no more than a whisper

****"Amy?"


	6. Reunion

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Amy just stared at her friends while they stared back at her with shocked expressions.

"AMY" Cream yelled as she ran to her long lost friend with tears in her eyes while she wrapped her arms around Amys waist.

"Cream" Amy said as her legs gave way under her. "Oh Creamy" Amy whispered into Creams hair as the little rabbit sat on her lap.

"AMY" Rouge and Blaze yelled in unison while running toward the rabbit and hedgehog and jumping in on the hug as the four all tightening their hold on each other.

"We missed you so much" Cream cried as she sobbed into the rosette hedgehogs chest. "I missed you too" Amy replied as her and the girls got up.

"Save some for us" Silver replied as he ran up to Amy and hugged her.

"Silver" Amy replied as she hugged the albino hedgehog before letting go.

"AMY" Tails yelled as he hugged her tight.

"Tails look at you all grown up" She laughed as she ruffled his bangs.

Tails laughed before moving aside to let Knuckles past. "Heya Knucklehead" Amy greeted cheerfully trying to stop the grin on her face as the echidnas took a look of anger but before he could utter a word Amy had thrown her arms around his torso as she whispered "Good to see you haven't changed Knuckles".

Knuckles just smiled as he replied "Good to see you again to Rosy".

Amy stood back from Knuckles and looked at the blue hedgehog who didn't meet her eyes.

"Let's give them some privacy I can sense they need it" Vida announced as her eyes closed and her body lit up and disappeared and Tikal just seemed to turn to water as it washed away.

"You are welcome to join us for dinner if you would like?" Maria offered kindly.

"Sure" Cream replied only to be pulled back by Tails as he whispered "Do you think that's such a good idea?".

"Well Amy trusts them and I trust her so yes I do" She replied while walking over to Maria and engaging a conversation.

Soon the gang had come to an agreement and huddled round Shadow as he chaos controlled out of there and to the village center around the fire where they eat.

"Sonic" Amy said softly as she looked at him.

The hedgehog wasn't looking at her he was staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Sonic please look at me" She said tenderly as she walked toward him.

He looked at her as dazzling emerald met captivating lime.

Before Amy could say anything else he had grabbed her and pulled her into his chest his chin resting on her head as his arms sat around her waist as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Amy" Sonic whispered into her quills.

"Sorry?" Amy started pulling away too look at him but still staying in his embrace "For what?"

"For not saving you" Sonic replied while he looked away with tears in his eyes.

Amy was shocked she knew Sonic cared about her but no to the point where he would cry over her.

Amy opened her mouth to console him to tell him that it wasn't his fault but no words came out so she just snaked her arms around Sonic's neck as she buried her face into his chest.

"Please Sonic don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault it wasn't" Amy cried into his chest feeling Sonic's arms tighten around her waist.

They stayed like this for a while as many unspoken things passed between them.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Sonic asked as they stepped apart.

"Yes but not here" Amy said "Vida has a meeting with the villagers soon" She lifted her hand above her head showing Sonic a silver chain around her wrist.

She took Sonic's hand before she said "Chaos Control".

They appeared in a traditional Greek Temple with white marble pillars with hints of silver in it.

Sonic looked around himself in awe before being pulled by his hand by Amy.

She lead him to the back of the temple where if you looked carefully you could see a small black line in the marble. She put her hand on the Lightning Renegades emblem and pushed sending it into the wall and setting of a series of clicking sounds until a portion of the wall pushed out and Amy pulled it open to reveal a staircase.

"Come on" Amy said pulling him up the spiral staircase until they reached another door which after it was opened revealed the flat white marble top of the temple. (Think hms3 roof scene like that but without the flowers).

At the front there was a raised balcony with steps leading to it. Amy went and sat on the steps as Sonic followed her.

"Ok explain" Sonic demanded crossing his arms.

"Where do I start?" Amy replied pulling her legs to her chest.

"How about when you learnt chaos control and when and how you escaped Eggman" Sonic replied taking his usual seating position.

"Ok I learnt Chaos control when I was twelve about three months after I escaped Damara oh Eggman" She finished sheepishly.

"I escaped with Shadow and Maria they were with Eggman because they were both in Eggman's base because well Maria is actually Maria Robotnik but she refused to be evil like her cousin Eggman and he used her in experiments with Shadow and myself, so we met became friends and escaped together" Amy explained her eyes tearing up at the memory.

Sonic, sensing her discomfort put his hand on her knee and with seriousness etched into his features said "Amy I know this is going to be hard for you but you need to tell me what Eggman did to you".

"I can't" Was her response "You'd think differently of me if I did".

"No I won't Amy now please tell me".

With a sigh Amy turned around so her back was facing Sonic as she pulled her quills and shoulder strap out of the way revealing proof of her torment.

Sonic's eyes widened in horror as he looked at her back it was covered in scars and bruises but what caught his attention the most was the crisp white bat wings spreading out across her back.

"What...What did he...why?" Sonic finally managed still gawking at her wings.

"Eggman got the idea of interspecies fusion into his head and this was one of the outcomes" She answered hiding her face in her knees.

"One of the outcomes?"Sonic queried.

"Yeah Shadow was the first he was fused with a red mouse hence the streaks in his quills but that was an early discovery next came Maria Eggman actually managed to fuse her mind into another body" She was interrupted by Sonic.

"That's actually possible" He asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah apparently Eggman's knowledge is superior to any modern day medicine" She replied.

Sonic appeared to be in deep thought before it was broken by Amy.

"Then Eggman got a breakthrough he called it the "World's greatest scientific discovery" and he also thought I would be the perfect victim." Amy closed her eyes as that horrible night flooded her mind "He put me and another mobian in separate glass tubes and shackled our wrists above our heads so we couldn't move, she was this young echidna girl with wings and with these gorgeous hot pink eyes that showed her fear completely. Eggman started laughing like a maniac worse that normal and soon this girl started screaming in pain as out of nowhere a black fog entered her tube as her screams got worse and in a flash of bright grey light she wasn't there the only sliver of proof that she was ever there was her medallion she wore". By now Amy had tears falling from her eyes and they showed no sign of stopping anytime soon.

"There was this tank in between our tubes that held some sort of energy. Eggman was sneering at me then he pushed a button and all I could feel was this searing pain running through my body it felt like I was being struck by lightning over and over again I was bordering on the edge of consciousness when it stopped. The door of the tube slide open and I fell out when my cuffs released me. It was only after I had the strength to sit up I saw what he had done to me. My quills were longer going from the length of my shoulders to my waist and they had faded white highlights in them" She paused before undoing her plait to reveal many pale white streaks going down her quills "And I had grown the girls wings then before I knew what was going on there were explosions and Shadow and Maria were there and they helped me out of the base but not before I took that poor girls medallion. Shadow and Maria brought me here and I found out that that echidna was Vidas daughter" She finished.

"So that's where that medalion came from" Sonic muttered to himself "Then what happened?" he asked trying to make Amy meet his eyes.

"What else?" Amy replied getting up and walking toward the balcony leaning up against it staring out at the firelit village "Vida knew I had the essence of her daughter inside me so she let me stay and be trained so in a way I guess she is my mother, you know since my parents got robotised" She said while looking down at the marble and running her finger along the silver patterns.

Sonic just stared at her trying to contemplate what he had just heard. He knew staying Eggman's prisoner for years wasn't exactly five star treatment but for Eggman to just use her in an experiment not to mention one that could've killed her was just stupid.

The cobalt male lifted his head to look at Amy as she admired the marble.

He could tell even after all these years that she was hiding something from him. Something that was deeply troubling her, he could see it in her eyes.

"Amy you know that after all these years I can still read you like an open book right I know there's something else and I know you don't want to talk about it but I want to help you and for me to do that you're going to have to help me understand everything" Sonic replied standing next to his pink counterpart as he saw her body tremble as she tried to stop the already flowing tears

Amy sighed before turning round to face Sonic with her head down "When Vida's daughter Orianna essence was fused into me it also gave me things that Eggman was after".

"Such as?" Sonic pressed.

"Such as her powers" Amy said lifting her head and finally meeting Sonic's eyes and before Sonic could interrupt she carried on "Orianna had powers of mass quantity and strength that Eggman wanted but Orianna was too focused on keeping her powers from falling into Eggman's clutches that she unknowingly let herself become weak and a better target to extract her powers from and Eggman believed that his chances of taking her powers would be easier if they were in a weaker being but he never got the chance as I escaped here. Vida found out about her daughter death and she got a group of fighters together and she promised on the memory of her daughter that we would fight for freedom. The name Lightning renegades and our emblem comes from the meaning of Orianna's name it means golden but the phoenix is silver because of her powers" she said.

"Which is?" Sonic asked trying to get straight to the point.

"I'll show you" Amy replied while putting her right hand palm up she closed her eyes as she focused on what she was given. After hearing Sonic gasp her eyes shot open and her gaze rested in her palm.

There hovering above it was a bright white ball of electricity slowly spinning and every now and again and again it would allow a wisp of white energy to flow of and disappear into the night.

"The power I was infused with was pure electricity, as of three years ago I am the keeper of the lightning bolt" She finished slowly fisting her hand causing the ball of lightning to disappear.

Amy put her hand and head down as she waited for his rejection. But it never came instead she felt Sonic once again pull her into his chest and tell her over and over again that he was sorry and that he should have been there to save her before this happened.

"I just can't believe it's you" Sonic said.

"Well you should because it is" Amy replied smiling sweetly.

"You know I never stopped looking for you Amy"

"R-really" Tears sprung in the rose hedgehogs eyes as she removed her head from his chest

"Of course you were my best friend and I missed you" Sonic answered truthfully as he place a hand on Amy's cheek and stroked it affectionately with his thumb.

"I missed you too Sonic" She said putting her hand on top of his and holding it.

"It's good to have you back Ames" He smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Haven't heard that in a while" She replied returning the affection.

"So you aren't going to reject me because of what i've become?" Amy replied putting her head down.

Sonic let go of her hand and hooked a finger under her chin as he said so tenderly Amy's heart fluttered "Hey no matter what your still the same girl I knew and nothing will ever change that so don't ever think like that again ok?".

"Ok" She whispered as he started to lean in she soon followed.

Their lips were about to touch before an explosion followed by a loud chime was heard causing the two to go on full alert.

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Intruders they're in the village" Amy replied while running toward the stairs but she never made it because Sonic picked her up Bridal style and sped off while he asked "Where do I go?".

"Head back to the main tempe it's just through the forest there" She replied pointing a finger at a thick bunch of trees.

****With that the two hedgehogs were off.

* * *

**Please review**

**and pm me any ideas for new fanfictions thank you**

**R.R.R**


	7. The Bond

**Please inbox any new ideas for fanfictions please**

**and Shadow is 17 and Maria is 15**

**RxR**

* * *

Once Sonic and Amy arrived to the main temple they saw Vida trying to console the villagers, A small trace of panic on her face which quickly vanished when she saw Amy.

"Oh Capala please go and find Iris and Ebony and take care of these intruders please" She ordered going back to the villagers.

"Ok" Amy replied running toward the exit. She only got to the steps before Sonic was in front of her "Amy let me help please".

"Ok just be careful this isn't Eggman" He nodded so she continued "Now stand back" She instructed.

Sonic compiled and watched as Amy entwined her fingers as she clasped her hands in front of her as her eyes closed before she thrust her hands above her head. She quickly opened her hands so her wrists were touching while her hands made a sort of horse shoe shape. A small ball of silvery white energy shot from her opened hands and shot into the sky and erupted into a bright white firework.

In an instant Shadow was a few steps down holding Maria bridal style. "We saw your flare" Maria said.

"Yeah now lets go" Amy said as she was about to run off but found herself in Sonic's arms again.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sonic asked getting ready to dash off.

"Just keep up faker" Shadow remarked speeding off with Maria. Sonic caught up in no time and was already in front of them within seconds.

The group of four came to a halt once they were at the edge of the forest. They saw three figures cloaked in black from head to toe causing the guys to drop their passengers as they all hid behind the trees to get a good look at them.

Before anyone had a chance to blink Sonic had sped out of hiding and tackled one of the figures to the ground as another shouted "Terah".

Amy, Maria and Shadow, who had followed the speedster quickly after his rash departure all froze at the sound of the masked figures voice.

"Sonic get off of him" Amy cried as she ran toward him and pulled him off the figure. Sonic stood in shock as Amy knelt down next to the figure and pulled their mask off revealing a green male hedgehog with three bangs and brown eyes. "Manic" Amy cried as she tackled the hedgehog in a hug.

"Heya Rosebud" He replied standing up bringing Amy with him.

"How are you?" She asked innocently.

Manic's smile fell "Well personally I'm fine but we have a problem".

"Why?" Maria asked coming to stand next to Amy.

"Well we will tell Vida first because it is important but i'm sure you will be there too" Another figure replied taking off her mask revealing a dark purple hedgehog with shoulder length quills and the same earthy brown eyes as Manic.

"Ok" Amy replied as Sonic came and stood next to her wit a look of confusion on his face.

"Manic? Sonia?" He asked the green and purple hedgehogs.

"SONIC" They cried as they ran to each other and embraced one another.

"Um do you know each other?" The final figure asked as she came and stood next to Shadow. She was a yellow mongoose with purple hair.

"Yeah Mina this is our brother" Sonia replied.

"Wait Sonic was your brother and you knew I knew him but you never told me WHY?" Amy asked a little annoyed.

Manic scratched his ear nervously "Um you never asked".

Amy face palmed before turning to go toward the main temple with Maria on her tail.

"Hey what's wrong" Maria asked walking beside her best friend.

Amy sighed. She knew she could tell Maria anything and that she would try her best to understand. "It's just before I left Sonic was my best friend and we used to tell eachother everything and he never told me he even had siblings".

"Oh well I bet you didn't tell him a lot either like your parents being robotised"

"Told him"

"Your huge fear of spiders"

"Told him"

"Hmmm ah your interspecies fusion"

"Told him"

"Your wings"

"Told him are you done yet?" Amy replied getting a bit irritated at the constant interrogation.

"No one more thing what about your bond and why Antipas is out to get you?"

"Maria you know full well that Vida said only a few people can know about that".

"Yeah but she also said that we can trust your friends right?".

"Right".

The rest of the trip consisted in small talk throughout the group. Sonia, Manic and Sonia catching up and Amy watching Maria annoying Shadow.

When they got to the hill on which the temple is sat on, Manic stopped Sonic "Hold it lil bro I don't think you can go in here for this I mean I don't know how Vida will react".

"He's fine with Vida Manic besides we have nothing to hide right" Amy said walking up the steps with the group following her.

Once they entered they saw Vida talking to Tikal. The group got to the chairs and bowed on one knee.

"Arise lightning renegades Capala, Iris, Ebony, Halona, Terah, Aria and Deror" Vida exclaimed gently.

Everyone got up except Sonic which caused Vida to chuckle softly "That means you too Sonic".

Sonic got up slowly with a questioning look on his face "But you didn't say my name".

"My dear boy when me and my people believe that we can trust you you become a lightning renegade and from what Capala here has told me I believe my choice is for the best" Vida replied.

"So I have a fake identity now?" Sonic asked.

"Yes it is Deror all names mean a trait that specific person shows yours for example we got from Capala and it means "lover of freedom".

"It suits you" Amy replied going to sit on the floor in front of the three thrones gaining a weird look from everyone in the room besides Maria and Sonic.

"Thanks so what does all yours mean and what are they?" Sonic asked while going to sit next to Amy.

This caused a series of answers from everyone.

"Nixie and it means "little water sprite" Tikal.

"Iris and "eternal promise of delight" Maria.

"Ebony "dark strength" Shadow.

"Aria and "harmony". Mina.

"Terah meaning "wild one". Manic.

"Halona meaning"of happy fortune". Sonia.

"Capala it means "swift lightning".Amy.

"And one thing Deror these names are only used formerly for instance when talking to the elders and when you are facing your enemies do you understand?" Vida asked calmly but you could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"I understand" Sonic replied completely dropping his cockiness, scaring Amy a bit.

"Good now Halona, Aria and Terah I believe you have something to tell us" Vida replied turning her gaze to the group of three on the other side of the semicircle the group had created from Vidas left it went Sonic, Amy, Maria, Shadow, Manic, Sonia and mina on her right.

"Yes" Sonia started "We have word from the city of Station Square where we all fought Antipas"

"Who" Sonic whispered to Amy not noticing her panicked demeanor.

"Scourge" She whispered back this time Sonic noted her voice shaking.

"What about him" Vida asked obviously unsettled by bringing him up.

Sonia, Manic and Mina all exchanged worried glances before Manic stood up and said with a regretful tone "He escaped and is on his way to claim what he thinks is rightly his" Manic paused before turning his brown gaze to meet an emerald green "The white chaos emerald".

Amy gasped before holding up her wrist showing everyone the silver chain wrapped around. Dangling from that same chain was the white chaos emerald.

"What why does he want the white chaos emerald what's wrong with the rest of them?" Sonic asked.

"Deror what you don't understand is that our people use the chaos emeralds differently than you do" Vida explained.

"Oh I remember Cream saying something about that" Sonic mumbled so only Amy could hear, then so everyone could hear he asked "So how do you use the chaos emeralds?".

"Well this only happens to a chosen few eight in total, but whenever those eight mobians come into contact with a certain emerald for the first time the emerald will choose that person and try to bond with it so others cannot use that emerald to its full strength" Amy said beginning to walk around as she spoke before Vida took over.

"You see three years ago there was this hedgehog he was Scourge, he had a good sense of what was right and wrong and he stumbled across the white chaos emerald one day and it tried to bond with him but for some reason it didn't work. Then he brought it here to this temple and we tried to figure out what was going on and just as the emerald was about to connect with him Terah and Ebony brought in young Capala after finding her in the forest not far from where they found you and as soon as the emerald sensed her it shot over to her and bonded with her. So she took the training that Scourge should have and he grew up in anger and resentment and it corrupted him turning him evil and because of what he lost and Capala gained he has made her his new target" Vida finished with a grave look in her eye as she watched Amy lower her head and Sonic look shocked which soon turned to determination.

"Well I won't let him anywhere near her" He declared boldly causing Amy to snap her head up and stare at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You heard me I failed you last time and I won't do it again" He replied never taking his eyes of hers. This speech caused Sonia, Mina and Maria to 'aww', Manic to gag and Shadow to roll his eyes.

****"Well I'm glad that's sorted" Vida said softly leaning back in her chair with a knowing look in her eyes.

* * *

**R.R.R**


	8. Day Off

The sun was slowly rising over Moonstone camp and bringing with it a new day.

Sonic and the guys were still asleep in their cabin while Amy, Maria, Shadow and the girls were up and ready and all sitting around a fire that was in front of their five cabins. (The cabins are in a circle thats separated from the village by a few trees).

"Are they up yet?" Shadows gruff voice said.

"No" Cream replied.

"So when I was gone did they do this all the time?" Amy asked curiously.

"Yeah basically well Tails never slept when he was working, Knuckles always fell asleep on the job, Silver was just lazy and Sonic was either running, eating or asleep" Blaze explained as all the girls laughed.

"I have an idea to get them up" Rouge said as she stretched.

"What?" Maria asked tilting her head to one side.

"Just watch but Amy come here I need your help" Rouge said walking off with Amy in pursuit.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Amy asked once they were out of earshot.

"This" Rouge said pulling her closer so she could whisper in her ear. The rest of the group watched in confusion as the two girls walked up to the door and went in.

A few minutes went by before yelling and screaming could be heard before a yellow, red, white and blue blur tumbled out of the window and toward the rest of the group before stopping to reveal a big pile of Team Sonic members with Sonic on the bottom then Knuckles then Tails and Silver being sprawled out on top of the three of them.

"What happened to you?" Blaze asked putting her hands on her hips.

Silver just stared up at her with what seemed hollow honey eyes before he slowly put a hand up and pointed a shaking hand toward the door of their cabin where you could clearly see Rouge and Amy in hysterics holding onto each other for support.

"What did you do?" Maria asked while raising an eyebrow at the terrified group on the floor and hysterical duo at the door.

"We" Amy panted trying to regain her breath.

Rouge then stood and opened her mouth to say what happened but that just make her rethink what she did and collapse to the floor laughing even more and bringing Amy down with her.

"Is this normal behaviour for you lot?" Shadow asked while sitting on a tree stump with his arms and legs crossed and eyes closed.

"Yep" Cream beamed still curious about what happened.

By now the guys were off the floor and they had sat down around the fire and began to eat breakfast.

"So you wanna know what happened?" Rouge asked as her and Amy joined the group at the fire them both snickering at how the guys shifted away from them once they sat down.

"YES" The girls chorused.

Rouge looked expectantly at Amy as she nodded and flicked her wrist revealing her infamous piko piko hammer.

The girls nodded in realisation as the boys tried to make a break for it. Emphasis on tried they tripped on the logs they were sitting on and fell once again into a heap in the same order.

"So what's the plan for today?" Amy asked putting her hammer away.

"Well Vida says that since we have visitors we can go and look around the forest and show them around" Maria said sitting on the ground next to Shadows stump.

"Really so we have the entire day to do whatever we want?" Amy asked a little hopeful at the idea.

"Yeah pretty much" Shadow replied still in his meditation like state.

"Yes" Amy cheered and got up and ran to her cabin, only to freeze at her door when Shadow called

"No going to Midnight Forest".

"Dammit" Was her distant reply before she disappeared into her hut.

"So why can't you go to Midnight Forest?" Tails asked.

"Well we can she can't" Maria replied leaning back into the stump.

"Why?"

"Let's just say she had a run in with some of Eggman's robots and it wasn't pretty"

"She still hasn't mastered her powers yet" Shadow added after seeing their confused faces.

"So what to do?" Silver asked rubbing his chin in thought.

"I don't know i'm gonna have to think" Knuckles replied taking on a deep thought look.

"Don't hurt yourself Knuckie" Rouge replied standing up and going to take off.

"Whoa where do you think your going?" Knuckles asked standing up.

"Where do you think Knuckles i'm going to see if there are any hidden caves or someplace I can get jewels your welcome to come" Rouge replied staring at the reddening echidna.

"S-sure" He stuttered and with that they both took off.

"Well I am going to go look around wanna come Tails?" Cream asked as she looked at the fox.

"Sure I've been meaning to go to the temple and look at the scripts and decipher them so i'll come" He replied before taking off with the rabbit.

"Hey Blaze wanna go look around with me?" Silver asked sheepishly while holding out a hand to the feline.

"Sure" Blaze answered taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up and into Moonbeam Forest.

"So now what?" Sonic asked as he observed the black and blonde hedgehogs in front of him.

"Well I was going to go and spar with Amy but it looks like she has other plans" Maria said getting up and walking to her cabin.

"What makes you say that?" Sonic asked tilting his head in confusion.

"That" Maria gestured over to Amy's cabin where said hedgehog was walking out with a white bow slung over her back.

"Go on I know you want to" Maria said pushing the males shoulder.

With a blush Sonic sped off after the rose hedgohog.

Maria sighed and looked back to Shadow who had still to move. She walked over to him before prodding his cheek.

Nothing.

She tried again. Still nothing.

Maria bit her lip as she tried to think of a way to distract him.

She went behind him and ruffled his quills.

Nothing.

She pulled his quills.

Nothing.

She prodded him with her sword and even tried to rugby tackle him off but he was rooted to the stupid trunk.

She sighed as she glared at the unmoving hedgehog before she smirked and flicked his forehead.

"OW" Shadow said rubbing his forehead "What was that for?".

"For not being social"

Shadow sighed before saying "What do you want Maria?".

"Spar with me?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"No"

"UGH" She flopped onto her back defeated before she smirked and got up walking away.

"I get it Shadow you just don't want me to beat you...again".

"You bringing that up"

"Yep you won't train with me because your scared"

"Am not"

"Sure whatever you say" She replied before walking even further to the forest.

"I'll prove it" Shadow replied and without warning he sped toward Maria and pinned her to the ground.

"So you will spar with me then?" Maria asked as she struggled in his grip.

"I guess" Shadow said while sighing.

"Oh come on" Maria said kicking him off her "You know you love me really".

"Yeah whatever" Shadow replied speeding toward her and they started sparring. **'You don't know how much'** He thought as he swung a kick.


	9. Exploring

The forest was full of life as Sonic carefully made his way through the trees while being careful not to lose his target. Amy.

She was moving through the jungle floor quickly and swiftly but she kept looking back over her shoulder as if she knew she was being followed but Sonic put it down that she thought it was Shadow.

Sonic jumped to a tree opposite the one he was in and turned around trying to find Amy but she wasn't there. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he slowly walked out of the canopy hiding him and further out onto the thick branch.

"But she was just here" He mumbled to himself.

He sighed before turning around and only to be met with a white bow loaded, ready and aimed at him with a pure white arrow that seemed to radiate electricity.

"Woah" He yelped jumping back.

"Dammit Sonic what are you doing here?" Amy demanded lowering her bow and putting the arrow back well wherever she keeps the weapons she can summon and slung the bow on her back being careful to avoid limiting her wings movement.

"I can ask you the same thing you know your not supposed to leave the village"

"Correction I'm not allowed in Midnight forest and if I am not mistaken we are not there are we?" Amy replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"No but still I am supposed to protect you and how can I do that when I don't know where you are?"

"I don't know and no offence Sonic but I don't care I can take care of myself"

"Oh really"

"Yes"

With that remark set Sonic sped forward and tried to pin Amy to the tree but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he flipped over and landed on his back.

"I learnt a lot Sonic" Amy replied sitting on him.

"I can see that" Sonic grunted as Amy got off him and helped him up before asking "So where are you going?".

"Why you wanna come?"Amy asked as she walked over to the side of the branch and looked over her shoulder at the cobalt hedgehog.

"Yeah it would be nice to spend sometime with you after six years"

"Likewise come on lets go" She replied before taking a final step off the side of the branch but only to have her name shouted and a hand grab her own and pull her back. She allowed Sonic to sit her down on the branch as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked as he looked at her in bewilderment.

"Um I was getting down you know wings" She said while stretching her wings out.

"Oh sorry I'm gonna have to get used to that" Sonic replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Amy sighed before standing up and walking back to the edge "You coming or not?" She asked before jumping off and spreading her wings so she had a controlled descent.

"Coming"

Amy looked to her left to see Sonic speeding down the branches.

"So where are we going?" Sonic asked as they both landed on the jungle floor.

"Somewhere"

"Tell me"

"Fine but one question first"

"Ok what is it?" Sonic asked as he tilted his head to one side.

Amy smirked as she put her hands on her hips "Can you ride?".

* * *

In another part of the forest Silver and Blaze sat against a tree enjoying each others company and bathing in the warm spring air.

"Comfy there?" Silver asked as Blaze shifted from where she layed on his lap.

"Yeah I should have done this ages ago". Blaze replied as she stared up at him with her rich honey eyes.

"Well you wanna know what I should have done years ago?" Silver asked running his hand through Blaze's ponytail.

"What?" Blaze asked her tail swishing with intrigue.

"This" Silver replied with a muzzle the colour of Knuckles as he slowly leant forward and brushed his lips against hers.

Blazes eyes widened as he slowly pulled away only to have Blaze tangle her hand in his quills and pull him back down to her lips.

* * *

"Ugh I still can't believe there was no jewels in that cave and I spend an hour looking my feet are killing me" Rouge complained as she slumped to the ground and rub her sore feet.

"Oh stop complaining first it was the humidity ruining your hair and makeup then it was the dark but YOUR A BAT YOU CAN SEE IN THE DARK AND NOW IT'S YOUR FEET I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" Knuckles shouted as he started pulling on his dreadlocks.

"WELL WHY DID YOU COME WITH ME THEN?"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU WITHOUT THE REST OF THE GROUP THERE TO PESTER US"

"Why?" Rouge asked calmly as she put her hands on her hips once she stood up.

"BECAUSE YOUR MY FRIEND ROUGE AND I LIKE YOU OK I MEAN LIKE LIKE YOU" Knuckles shouted.

Rouge gasped and Knuckles' eyes widened as the words finally caught up to him.

"What?" Rouge asked quietly as her hand flew to cover her mouth.

"Nothing I said you were my friend and that I liked you and that's it I just stopped talking" Knuckles defended desperately.

"No you like me" Rouge inferred.

"No I don't".

"You said?"

"No I didn't" Knuckles said trying to hide his burning face.

"You said you liked me" Rouge said joyously as she walked toward the blushing echidna.

"Well...I...um...uh" Knuckles stuttered as Rouge sauntered closer to him.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Knuckie" at this point Rouge was so close that Knuckles could feel her hot breath on his face "I like you too" and she lessened the distance and pressed her lips to his.

Once they broke for air Knuckles said "You know I kinda picked this up for you" while holding up a clear topaz jewel.

Rouge smiled as she took it before looking back up at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

During this the topaz slowly fell from her grasp but she never noticed.

* * *

**R.R.R**


	10. Problems and Myths

**Please look on my profile and vote for my next fanfiction please**

**XXX**

* * *

"No no no no I am not doing that" Sonic said defiantly crossing his arms.

"Oh come on don't tell me your still scared of water?" Amy remarked standing at the foot cliff with a rectangular shape in the cliff face and on the other side was a waterfall and a drop into an oasis to go through but apparently it was too much for this hero.

"No i'm not scared of water".

"Ok so what's the problem then?" Amy asked as she tried to pull the stubborn male toward the gap.

"I'm terrified of water" Sonic cried before speeding off and up a tree to take shelter.

"Oh come on you big blue baby it's just a small drop off a cliff and into the water no biggie" Amy said as she leant against the trunk of the tree Sonic was in "And besides you could always talk it out with my hammer" Amy flicked her wrist revealing the infamous weapon. She stared up into the trees to see Sonic sticking his head over the side of the branch.

"Not gonna happen and anyway the waterfall and jump I can handle but no way am I swimming" Sonic said as he pulled his head back in.

"Oh really?" Amy asked as she waited for his reply.

"Really".

"That is it hedgehog" Amy retorted as she spread her wings and flew up into the tree and grabbed Sonic around the waist and flew through the smallish rectangle in the cliff (The cliff is one that surrounds the entire area of Moonstone camp and the forest surrounding it and this hole is the only other way in or out besides the main entrance. It is about one third up the cliff the full height being six stories the hole is big enough for someone to squat inside it).

Amy laughed as Sonic yelped once they flew through the crystal clear sheet of water falling down upon them.

She glided down toward the oasis' surface and allowed hers and Sonic's feet to gently trace the surface. She giggled when Sonic groaned and pulled his feet up to his chest.

Amy then flew to the edge and dropped Sonic on the floor, he rolled and his feet landed in the water to which he immediately sped away from before she made a graceful landing only to be faced with a furious hydrophobic hedgie.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic barked.

"Well you said you didn't want to swim and I just thought on my feet" Amy replied smirking knowing she had just outsmarted the blue hedgehog in front of her for thinking on his feet was always his excuse and he wouldn't dare criticize it as it got him out of many a problems.

Sonic just stubbornly crossed his arms before turning away and taking a good look around the lush jungle they were in.

"Where are we?" Sonic whistled.

"Moonbeam Forest" Amy replied as she picked up her bag from a hollow tree stump (Think Hermione's enchanted bag that style) .

"Why is it called that? And why was that bag there?" Sonic asked as he just stared at Amy with a befuddled expression.

"I keep my bag here because it has everything I need in this place and as for the name you will find out later" Amy replied as she started walking.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked as he jogged to catch up with her.

"You'll see".

After fifteen minutes of walking the pair came to a large clearing where Amy slowly walked forward and put her fingers in her mouth and emitted an echoing whistle.

"What was that f-" Sonic asked but was cut off as a sound of wings sounded in his ears. He turned and just had enough time to dive to the ground to avoid eight hooves.

Sonic slowly got up and stared in wonder at the two equestrians in front of him.

"So Sonic how much do you know and believe about Mobian Mythology?" Amy asked.

"I got turned into a werehog once so i'll say i'm a true believer" Sonic asked as he gazed at the two horses before him or should I say pegasi.

One was a silvery cream with a mane and tail that reflected the colours of the seven chaos emeralds in sunlight and the other was midnight black with a bright gold mane and tail.

"Woah pegasi really?" Sonic asked his expression skeptikal.

"Yeah it's easier to see the sights by the air than walking and I don't fancy carrying you around" Amy asked as she walked toward the pale gold pegasus and pet her muzzle.

"So do these guys have names?" Sonic asked as the midnight gold one trotted up to him and started nibbling on his quills.

"Well this is my pegasus she is called Storm because of her colour and attitude this one is yours to name" Amy replied as she stroked Storm's muzzle.

Sonic stood there in a daze before he looked at his stallion in deep thought. "Hmm how about Spirit?" Sonic asked.

The black pegasus just whinnied and stomped on the ground with its front hoof.

"I think he likes it" Amy giggled as she continued to stroke Storm's nose.

"Yeah so Spirit it is" Sonic declared as he petted him.

"So how do we ride then?" Sonic questioned.

"Easily" Amy replied while she walked back up to the tree stump and grabbed two brown bridles "Here" She said tossing it to him.

Sonic caught it and held it up to his face for inspection "Umm what is this?".

Amy rose an eyebrow "A bridle it goes on the pegasi's head so you can control where they go".

Amy sighed at the confused look on her counterparts face so she walked up to him and took the bridle before fixing it onto Spirit then doing the same with Storm.

"Wait don't we have to use saddles while riding?" Sonic questioned as Amy mounted Storm.

"Not for pegasi you just need to make sure you hold on with your knees" Amy demonstrated as she moved her legs so that the crook of her knee was secured on the front of Storm's wing as her shins held onto the pegasus' stomach.

"So like this?" Sonic asked as he mounted Spirit and followed Amy's example.

"Yep now grab the reins" They did so "And gently nudge their stomach with your knee and Hya" Amy cried before Storm reared up and went into a full gallop before she spread her wings and took off with Spirit close behind.

"Wow I never knew it was so beautiful up here" Sonic exclaimed as he stared at the trees and scenery around him.

"You think this is cool wait until dusk" Amy called over to him as she made Storm glide over to fly a little way away from him and Spirit.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he stared at the forest wondering how it could get any more amazing.

"Let's just say that Moonbeam Forest lives up to its name" She replied as Storm flew faster.

They flew in silence for a while before Sonic spotted an orange speck in the canopy "Hey look it's Tails and Cream".

They guided the pegasi toward the two so they flew over head.

"HEY GUYS" Sonic called causing the fox's and rabbit's heads to snap in their direction and their eyes to widen in disbelief.

"HEY" Cream yelled as she saw the pair of hedgehogs land and dismount.

"Pegasi really" Tails called as him and Cream ran toward them before said rabbit started to pet Storm.

"Aww she's gorgeous" Cream gushed.

"You guys wanna come for a ride with us?" Sonic asked as Tails began to pet Spirit.

"Really" He asked with a look of perplexion on his face. Tails had thought that Sonic would want to spend some alone time with Amy after being separated from her for six years.

"Yeah and if you want I could show you where the pegasi stay so you can choose one yourself?" Amy offered as she grinned at the now ecstatic rabbit before her.

"YES" Cream squealed before jumping up and down and hugging Amy.

"Come on then" Amy replied as she grabbed Cream and flew her onto Storm's back before sitting on it herself. The rose hedgehog felt the little rabbit's arms curl around her waist as she looked to the side to see Sonic doing the same with Tails.

"Ready Cream?" Amy asked as she grabbed Storm's reins.

"Yep" The little rabbit giggled as her grip tightened around her older sister figure.

"Hya" Amy whipped the reins making Storm set off at a canter and spread her wings and take off.

"Whoa" Cream cried as she tried to get used to the height "Wait where's Tails and Sonic?".

"I don't know they should have been behind us once that we took off" Amy replied as she tried to look for the hedgehog and fox while trying to avoid flying Storm into anything.

Suddenly a black blur sped right past them, Startling Storm and causing Cream to loose her grip and fall off of the pegasus' back.

"Shit" Amy heard a voice say she turned to her left and saw Sonic and Tails not to far away with horrified looks on their faces. Instantly Amy knew they were the black blur "Idiots" She shouted angrily before she back flipped off of Storm and dive bombed down to help Cream.

"AMY" Cream screamed as she fell toward the trees.

"CREAM" Amy cried as her and Tails flew down to catch the falling rabbit.

Cream panicked as she tried to use her ears but the wind kept pushing them back rendering them useless.

Amy's heart was pounding in her chest as she sped toward her friend but before she could do anything a pure bay pegasus flew by and Cream landed upright on her back and flew with Cream down to a clearing with Amy, Tails, Sonic, Storm and Spirit following.

Cream shakily slid off the bay pegasus and tried to walk only to collapse to the ground well she would have if the pegasus didn't use his muzzle to catch her.

Once she was ok to walk the pegasus lifted her up but only to have Tails tackle Cream in a hug "Thank Chaos you're ok Cream".

At this point Amy had landed and she smiled at the couple before turning her intense gaze to the bay pegasus who had been joined by a chesnut pegasus who were also looking at the young couple. Amy was only vaguely aware of Sonic landing behind her.

"So Cream" Amy started getting the rabbits attention albeit half of it "Looks like you found your pegasus" She said completely gaining the rabbits attention.

"What?".

"Pegasi make a bond with their rider at the first encounter and I can sense that you have a bond now as does tails with the chestnut one".

"Really?" Tails questioned.

"Yeah now what are their names gonna be?" Amy asked as she once again mounted Storm.

"Um I think mine's gonna be called Splash because of the splash of dark brown around her eye" Cream said as she flew to mount Splash.

"What about you lil bro?" Sonic asked from Spirit's back.

"I don't know" Tails answered as he used his tails to fly up and onto his pegasus' back but only to have the chestnut stallion move out of the way so he fell onto the ground much to his friends amusement.

"I think yours is a bit tricky Tails" Amy said as she tried to cover up her laughing.

"You think?" Tails snapped as he grabbed his pegasus' back and hauled himself onto it before he could face plant the ground again "I think i'm gonna call him Puzzle".

"Good idea" Sonic snickered only to receive a death glare from a pair of azure eyes.

"Whatever so Cream do you want to come to the temple with me now it'll be a lot easier to get there?" Tails offered and smiled as her muzzle turned red as she nodded.

"See ya" They called as they rode off only barely hearing Amys call of

"BE CAREFUL".

* * *

**R.R.R**

**Please review and vote for my next fanfiction I am BEGGING.**


	11. Stables and Serenity

**REVIEW PLEASE **

**AND VOTE**

* * *

"Ok once again where are we going?" Sonic asked impatiently as Spirit flew across the sky smoothly.

"You'll see" Amy replied as she stretched her legs as she rested on Storms back.

They flew in silence for a while before Amy pointed to a cliff with a huge lake stretching around the edge of it. Both hedgehogs guided their pegasi down to land before they dismounted and allowed Storm and Spirit to roam around freely.

"So what are we doing her?" Sonic asked as Amy grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the pond where she sat down and pulled him down with her.

"You'll find out soon" Amy giggled at his impatience.

"What's with all the secrecy" Sonic groaned as he flopped backwards.

"Ok I'll tell you you know how I said that Moonbeam Forest lives up to it's name?" Sonic nodded "Well here is the best place to see what I mean".

"Ok so when?"

"As soon as the sun goes down" Amy said as she pointed to the fiery giant which was falling down the horizon signalling around half an hour of sunlight left.

Silence settled in before Sonic asked "Did you ever think about me?".

"What?" Amy asked as she looked at the speedster in confusion.

"Did you ever think about me in the last six years?" Sonic repeated sheepishly.

Amy smiled before laying down next to him and taking her hand as she replied "Every minute of everyday".

Sonic smiled at her before he brought her hand up with his and entwining their fingers as he said "Same here".

The pair laid there in a comfortable silence before the sun was about to disappear causing Amy to shoot up and Sonic following suit "Here it comes".

"What?" Sonic asked as the sun finally fell from sight after a long days work.

"Watch" Amy replied in anticipation.

Sonic glanced around at the forest around him before he gasped as the moonlight flooded around them.

The trees and grass went from being dark green to a glowing soft blue, The flowers glowed a softer shade of their colour, The water from the lake became crystal clear and glowed gently as a mist covered it allowing the moons reflection to dance across the waters surface.

But what caught Sonic's breath the most was Amy her white highlights were glowing as they reflected the luminescence and her emerald eyes seemed to be replaced with with jewels as they took in the brilliant sight around her.

"Wow" Sonic drawled.

"I know this is my favorite time of day but I barely see it anymore Shadow gets worried about me and rarely lets me out after dark I guess he's like a brother" Amy replied as she dipped her now bare foot in the glowing spring.

"I guess I feel the same way about Cream she's like a little sister and I worry about her it's understandable that Shadow cares even though he seems like an emo" Sonic chuckled causing Amy to laugh as she rested her head on his shoulder before looking up to face Sonic giving him a full view of her eyes.

They were green a deep enticing shade like an emerald but at this proximity he could see small flecks of silver adorning them only adding to their beauty and rarity.

Amy giggled silently as she caught Sonic staring before she rested her head on his shoulder and gently moved her foot in the water.

Sonic smiled as he put his arm round Amy's waist and pulled her into his side.

The speedster sighed in contentment he was at a beautiful place and reunited with the girl he lost and who he loved but little did he know that Amy's thoughts were roughly the same.

* * *

Maria giggled as she took in the four shocked faces before her.

The group minus Cream, Tails, Sonic and Amy were all in the same clearing that Cream landed in after Splash rescued her.

"Pegasi?" Blaze, Silver, Rouge and Knuckles said in union.

"Yep" Maria replied "And you get to go choose your own like Shadow and I did" She then walked over to her pale blue pegasi with a white mane and tail "This is Magic" She gestured to her pegasus.

"And this here is Breeze" Shadow explained as he gestured to his pegasus that bore resemblance to him being a faded brown pegasus with a blood red mane and tail.

"Breeze and Magic why'd you call em that?" Silver asked.

"Well I think riding her is magical hence her name" Maria said as she sat down on the floor and Magic laid down behind her so Maria was leaning against her back.

"And I called mine Breeze because he is the fastest pegasi we have" Shadow replied as him and Breeze took a similar position to Maria and Magic.

"Ok now I am going to go look around" Rouge said as her and Blaze walked off toward the herd of pegasi.

"So what are the chances of this going wrong?" Silver asked as leaned sideways on toward Knuckles.

"They won't" Knuckles said before walking toward a pegasi with sapphire eyes.

"Famous last words" Silver snickered as he slowly looked around at the herd.

* * *

Amy and Sonic were slowly riding back toward their cabins.

"Well that was fun" Sonic said as he patted Spirit's neck.

"Yeah I think we should do this more often" Amy replied as she ran her fingers through Storm's mane.

"Definitely" Sonic replied but noticed they were back at their cabins "So where do we put these guys at night?" He asked looking around.

"We let them roam free, it's a bond pegasus and rider have so they know when we need them" Amy said as she slid off of Storm's back and took off her bridle Sonic following rather clumsily.

"Ahh how do I get this thing off?" Sonic asked as he fought the urge to try and rip it off.

"Like this" Amy said as she moved towards him and took the bridle off of Spirit their hand touching in the process causing sparks to going off in both of their bodies.

"Thanks" Sonic mumbled as he looked away with a bright red face.

"No problem-" She trailed off as she saw the rest of the group riding pegasi into their camp.

"What?" Sonic asked as he looked at the distant look in her eyes.

"That" She replied as she pointed to the group.

"Oh" Sonic said as they both started running towards their friends.

Rouge was riding a grey pegasi with bright violet eyes.

Silver was riding a pale green pegasus with a dark green star on his nose.

Blaze was riding a skewbald pegasus.

Knuckles was riding a light orange pegasus with sapphire eyes but what was odd was he had his dreads covering his right eye.

"What happened to you" Sonic queried as he looked at his red friend.

"Him he is what happened" Knuckles said as he gestured towards his pegasus who whinnied innocently.

"Ok so what did you call them?" Amy asked as Storm started to pull on her french plait.

"Um mine is Star because of his well star" Silver said.

"Mine is called Beauty because her eyes are gorgeous well she is all gorgeous" Rouge said as she flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

"I called mine Dancer because when we rode earlier she was very athletic" Blaze said while smiling but it was soon wiped off when Silver started chuckling but he soon ceased after Blaze's death stare she learnt from Rouge.

"Blue" Knuckles muttered.

"Because of his eyes?" Sonic asked.

"Nope because of this" Silver laughed before he used his power to move Knuckles' dreads from his face revealing a huge deep blue black eye.

"Ouch" Amy cringed as she pulled on her plait gently to get Storm to release it "That's got to hurt".

"Yeah" Sonic chuckled as he tried to hold in his laughter emphasis on tried "What the hell did you do to annoy him?".

"Umm nothing" Knuckles said as he remembered what he did.

* * *

Knuckles was walking through the field of pegasi as he saw one standing alone and unmoving.

It was sleeping.

But did Knuckles know that. Of course not.

Knuckles got to the sleeping pegasus before he poked it and waited for it to move.

He then walked around it and searched for something that could wake it up.

'It must have some sort of on and off button' He thought as he looked around.

Knuckles then lifted up the tail and saw it 'That must be it' He thought before he tried to turn it on.

* * *

Rouge was talking to Maria as she told her about the bond rider and pegasus share before a scream pierced the air.

Both hedgehog and bat looked to their right to see Knuckles running for his life as an angry STALLION chased after him.

* * *

Everyone was quiet as Knuckles finished his story before they all burst out laughing.

"Nice one Knux" Sonic howled through his laughter.

"Yeah that was a real cock up" Amy replied as she leaned against Maria for support.

Tails who had been listening Burst out laughing at this remark and fell off the log he was sitting on dragging a giggling Cream with him.

They both stared at each other with small smiles and red faces before Silver broke it.

"Well ok storytime's over so I am going to hit the hay" he said as he walked to the boys cabin, still chuckling, followed by the rest. Even from a distance you could hear him mutter "Cock up" to himself as he laughed again.

"Yeah me too" Cream said as she stifled a yawn. She walked to the girls cabin followed by the females of the group.

This left Amy and Maria as Shadow took off while Knuckles was explaining his story.

"Well goodnight Amy oh and by the way your friends are really something" Maria said as she walked off to her cabin.

"Yeah there something alright" Amy said to herself as she looked at the boys cabin and saw a blue figure laying on it. That figure owning a pair of lime eyes that were staring right back at her.

****She smiled and he smiled back before she got up and walked to her own cabin.

**R.R.R**


	12. Bonded In More Ways Than One

**Sorry for the late update **

* * *

She didn't know where she was. She couldn't see anything. It was completely black there was nothing around her

"Hello" Amy called as she lit her hand up with a ball of electricity.

Nothing. Only an echo of her own voice.

"Beware" A voice whispered.

"What?" Amy asked as she turned trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Beware or face the consequences" It whispered.

"What consequences?" Amy pleaded.

"Be careful young lightning bearer choose your path carefully or it will crumble before you"

"But what do I do?" Amy cried.

"Protect your friends they are your strengths".

"What do you mean by that? Protect them from wha?t" She cried.

"All will reveal itself in time but you must make haste" A light appeared and out walked a black bat with a short bright orange ponytail and bangs that point backwards, Brown eyes stared down at her.

"Make haste? Where to? And who are you?" Amy questioned the figure.

"Eros and as for where to go that is simple" Eros said as he smiled gently down at the hedgebat "Home".

"You mean Mercia" Amy queried as she cocked her head.

"No think and it will come" Suddenly Eros' gentle smile turned into a dark sinister look "Go now" His voice boomed.

Amy jumped "What?".

"Go now, leave this place, protect your friends or there will be consequences" Eros shouted as he moved his hand and a dark pink mist swirled around him and he disappeared only for another figure to take his place.

"Sonic" Amy said.

Suddenly Sonic fell to the ground and started writhing in pain. Amy dashed forward and saw that he had been shot with an arrow and was bleeding profusely.

"A-amy" He choked as the light left his eyes.

"No" Amy cried as she shook him "Sonic please don't leave me".

Sonic's body went limp and she balled her fists into his shirt as she cried into his chest "No Sonic please".

She was vaguely aware of Eros' voice whispering "Beware".

His voice seemed to fade away as Amy woke up.

"NO" She screamed as she sat bolt right up in bed.

"It was just a dream" She said to herself as she put a hand on her forehead but only to pull it back after she felt it was wet.

Blood.

Amy felt herself pale before a knock on her door scared her out of her daze.

"C-coming" She stammered before she shakily walked toward her door.

Revealing Sonic. She gasped as she took in his appearance. No arrow. No blood.

"Sonic" She cried before she flung her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw her. Tear stains and blood on her forehead.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively as he asked "Amy what's wrong I heard you scream?".

"I-I had a-a nightmare" She confessed.

"What happened?".

"I don't want to talk about it".

"Ok well what happened to your forehead".

"Uh" Amy stammered. What had happened to her forehead. There was no blood on Sonic so where did it come from. She looked over her shoulder and saw a bit of blood on her bedside unit. "I guess I must have hit it on my unit while I was asleep" She admitted shyly.

"Same old Ames" Sonic chuckled.

"Whatever" She mumbled.

"Hey how about we go for a walk you know clear your head of this nightmare" Sonic asked as he wiped away the tear stains from her rosy cheeks.

"I'd like that" She sniffed.

They both turned around and walked towards the forest.

Sonic looked around him seeing all the nocturnal animals coming out.

"This place is amazing" He said.

"Yeah it is" Amy replied as she too gazed at the dark jungle around them (The jungle surrounding the village and their cabins isn't enchanted like the one they were in before in fact they are two completely different forests The one they're in now is Moonstone forest and the other is MoonBEAM Forest (I know confusing)).

They both decided to sit on a hill and watch the night sky.

"So Amy" Sonic started sounding nervous.

"Yeah".

"Can I ask you something?".

"Yeah sure what is it?" Amy questioned as she turned her attention away from the moon and to him.

"Well I-" He tried.

"Wait do you hear that?" Amy interjected.

"Hear what?" Sonic queried as he flicked an ear in every direction.

"I thought I heard the warning gong go off" Amy said.

"Well I didn't hear it" Sonic said as he moved his ears back.

"Well I could have sworn I heard something"

"Well it was probably nothing" Sonic said gently as he moved closer to Amy and let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Amy asked as she breathed in her secret crushes scent.

"Oh um just if you um wanted to go riding tomorrow?"Sonic lied.

"Sure" Amy chuckled. She could read Sonic like an open book like he her but she decided not to press it.

Suddenly an explosion was heard which caused Amy to snap her head up from Sonic's shoulder.

"Think that was nothing?" Amy asked as she tensed her body.

"No" Sonic answered.

They both spun round and saw a huge tower of smoke looming over the village.

"No" Amy whispered before she took off in a sprint toward it.

Sonic stood there in a daze for a split second before speeding after her and scooping her up and running toward the village only to be met by a vision of utter chaos.

Women, children and men were being lead into cages on the back of horse drawn carts while their huts burnt to the ground and the Lightning Renegades fighting with Mobians dressed in black armour.

Sonic saw a soldier about to grab a black fox mother who was protecting her three children so he spin dashed the soldier and sent him flying before he told her "Go take your kids and run to the forest".

"Chaos bless you" The woman said before she grabbed her youngest child in her arms and ran with her other two children into the forest.

Sonic turned around and tried to find Amy but he was met with a fireball thrown directly at him so he threw himself to the ground allowing the fireball to fly into an already burning hut.

He looked around to see Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Blaze, Maria, Rouge and Amy fighting the soldiers. Blaze, He noticed was sending him an apologetic gaze as he knew the fireball came from her.

He nodded at her before joining the fight and taking down a soldier armed with a crossbow that he was aiming for Maria.

The fighting went on for a while as both soldiers and renegades got injured or killed. More villagers were forced into the cages and some had escaped into the forest.

"Blaze, Shadow, Tails get those villagers outta there" Amy shouted over the fight "Manic, Sonia, Mina and Tikal go and help the villagers get into the forest and whatever happens don't look back everyone else keep fighting".

Everyone nodded before they carried on with what they were told.

Soon villagers were freed from the cages and running to the forest.

Suddenly through the sounds of the fight you could hear Tikal "AMY AMY WHERE ARE YOU?".

"TIKAL OVER HERE".

The echidna ran toward the pink hedgebat before collapsing in her arms while panting.

"Tikal what's wrong?" Amy asked as she helped Tikal to the forest where Manic and Sonia were. Once they saw the two new arrivals they ran over toward them and took Tikal from Amy.

"Vida" Tikal cried.

Amy paled before she asked "Where is she?".

"In the main temple but AMY" She was already gone.

Sonic swung a sword he had been given by Shadow to block a swing from a grey wolf.

"AMY" He heard Tikal shout.

He quickly looked round before seeing a pink hedgebat run past.

Sonic brought the hilt of his sword down on the wolf's head and knocked him out before he sped after Amy but only to be tackled by a muscular badger.

Amy ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to help Vida she was like a mother to her in more ways then one.

When she ran up the steps to the cliffside temple she froze as she heard the sound of rock crumble. Her bat sonar told her it was one of the pillars but she couldn't tell which one it was. Her sonar was still rusty because there wasn't many people to help her with it so she had to improvise. Maybe Rouge could help her with it after this.

Amy shook her head to banish unhelpful thoughts and sprinted up the remaining steps and into the temple.

When she got there she gasped it was in ruins eight of ten pillars were on the floor and the three thrones were crumbling "Vida".

Suddenly a green blur sped past her sending her into one of the two pillars still standing which crumbled on top of her trapping her against the floor.

"Well well what do we have here?" A voice said from the shadow of the last pillar on the opposite side of the temple.

Amy stopped pushing the rocks that trapped her torso and legs to look around herself to try and find the owner of the voice "Who's there?".

"My my a few years and you don't remember me huh rosy".

Amy's eyes widened "S-scourge".

Said green hedgehog stepped out of the shadows "The one and only".

Amy froze as the hedgehog she once looked up to walk towards her with a menacing look in his eye "What are you doing here?".

"Oh you mean you don't know, I am here to retrieve what you stole from me" Scourge said in an unnervingly calm voice.

"The white chaos emerald doesn't belong to you" Amy shouted as she tried to pull herself free.

"I think it does incase it slipped your mind it should have bonded with me" Scourge said as he placed his foot on one piece of pillar that was pinning down her wing "So I am here to claim it" He pushed down on the rock causing her wing to break.

"AHHH" Amy cried out in pain as the delicate bones snapped.

"Now the bracelet" Scourge said as he removed his foot from the pillar.

Amy, who was panting from screaming out in agony, found that there was a bit of room for her to move under the rocks so when Scourge moved the rocks out of the way to find her wrist she thought of a plan.

"Well there you are" Scourge said as he grabbed her wrist and lifted her up by it.

He was about to take the emerald before Amy used her other hand to grab his other hand that was coming to remove her bracelet and she turned and heaved him over her shoulder.

Scourge grunted as he landed on the rubble "Where is Vida?" Amy demanded as she took out her own sword. It was a long silver blade with a gracefully crafted handle.

"Oh she fled to protect the villagers as soon as I set foot on sacred ground" Scourge said as he got to his feet and drew his own sword and swung it down at Amy but only to have her block the attack with her own sword.

They were now at a stalemate. Both pushing against the others blade trying to knock a lead into the fight.

Suddenly Scourge managed to get a second wind and push his sword harder making Amy stumble back.

Scourge then tried to slit Amy's stomach as he swung his sword low. The pink hedgebat however saw this coming and managed to spin out of the way but her plait flared up and got caught on the blade chopping a chunk off so Amy's quills fell in her face and stopped at her waist.

"Shit" Amy swore under her breath as her quills blocked her sight.

The leaf hedgehog saw this and kicked her in the stomach sending her to the floor and making her loosen her grip on her sword.

Scourge used his speed to kick to sword out of her hand and reach then pointed his sword at her chest as he snarled "Now the emerald if you please".

Amy didn't move or even flinch as the tip of the blade touched her skin but when a sudden gust of wind entered the temple she smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Scourge questioned as he forced his sword harder onto her skin causing a bead of crimson blood to trickle out but yet she didn't even wince, confusing the male hedgehog further.

Shouldn't someone be begging for their life when at sword point or at least surrender. Scourge just banished these thoughts and pulled the sword back to deal the final blow but another gust of wind came but this time it was blue and strong enough to throw the grass hedgehog back.

He sat bolt upright and stared in mixed shock and anger at the cobalt blue hedgehog before him.

Sonic stood, sword raised, in front of Amy "Stay away from her" He growled with clear anger that drove a snippet of fear into Scourge's being. It also frightened Amy who was laying on her back and using her arms for support.

Scourge contemplated his options.

could fight both and risk dying for the white chaos emerald

or

could run and sought out a strategy with his army and finish this tiny civilisation and its inhabitants for good.

He preferred option 2 so Scourge decided to go out with a bang.

He smirked at the pair before he slyly pulled out a small knife behind his back so neither saw it "And what if I don't?" He questioned as he strolled casually up to the blue hedgehog "Are you going to kill me? That seems a bit dark for you but then again I've seen your dark side".

Scourge noticed Amy shot a confused glanced at Sonic who tensed up on that comment.

"Oh so I see he hasn't told you" Scourge stepped around the blue hedgehog, taking care to avoid the knife being seen, and toward the pink hedgebat who had long since stood up and retrieved her sword.

"Told me what?" Amy demanded as she pointed the sword at the approaching hedgehog.

"Well your so called hero isn't all high and mighty as you thought he was" Scourge said before Sonic was suddenly between him and Amy as he growled menacingly.

"Shut your mouth Scourge that has nothing to do with this" Sonic snapped.

"Well I have to agree on that" Scourge said as he adjusted his hold on his knife "But maybe you should have been more truthful to your girlfriend while she was still alive" He threw the knife with pinpoint accuracy.

Amy gasped as the knife struck her straight in her chest. She looked down fearful of what she might see revealing her red top being saturated a deeper crimson by her own blood.

"NO" Sonic shouted as she collapsed to the floor and into his arms.

Scourge cackled as a black fog swirled around him and he disappeared.

"S-sonic" Amy said quietly as her wound gushed blood.

"Hold on Amy it's gonna be okay" Sonic replied as he gently slid the knife out with shaking hands before tearing off a piece of his shirt and pressing it against her wound attempting to stop the blood flow.

"Your gonna be ok".

"Sonic I-I" Amy tried but she cringed when a wave of searing pain washed through her torso.

"Just hang on ok?" Sonic cried as he propped her up against the last pillar while gently moving her broken wing.

She only replied by nodding.

Sonic reached into his quills and brought out the royal blue emerald. He grabbed Amy's hand and put the emerald in between their fingers.

"I won't loose you again Amy" Sonic whispered "Chaos regeneration".

Sonic closed his eyes and he thought about the girl in front of him.

The feelings flowed through him and into the emerald channeling power into Amy so she could heal.

"Thank you" Amy said quietly as the blood loss she suffered took effect and she showed signs of fatigue.

"Your welcome" Sonic replied as he removed the bloodied makeshift bandage to see the wound and wasn't surprised to see there wasn't one what got to him was the emerald.

It was glowing brightly more so than when him and Silver use them to go super.

"You've made a bond" Amy whispered as she fought sleep to stare at the emerald.

"I guess I did" Sonic replied as the emeralds glowing died down "Now get some sleep Ames you need it".

Amy nodded her head before she sucombed to sleep and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Sonic smiled at her peaceful expression no longer fearing her life.

He was about to pick her up but his attention was caught by something shining in the three thrones rubble.

Sonic sped over to the rubble of the furthest throne on the right and dug through it shocking himself on what he found.

It was the locket he gave her on her last birthday before she was taken. The one she was wearing in his dream.

He silently pocketed it before speeding over to his sleeping crush and picking her up bridal style and walking out of the temple only to be met by Spirit and Storm.

He smiled as Amy's words came into his head

_'The rider and pegasi have a bond .They know when we need them'_

Sonic carefully got on Spirit as to not wake up his frail package.

They took off silently with Storm flying behind rather closely being afraid of her riders condition.

Sonic gently pushed Amy's bangs out of her face and looked ahead.

He saw Tails and Blaze waving to him on a hill so he guided Spirit over in their direction.

"Hey Sonic what happened to yo-AMY" Tails cried as he saw what the blue hedgehog was cradling close to himself.

"Long story I'll tell you in the morning once we've found the others but now we need to get some rest" Sonic replied to the worried kitsune as he slid off of Spirit's back.

"Ok" Blaze said as she set a pile of twigs alit and sat by them and was joined by Tails.

Sonic carefully laid Amy down before climbing up the tree next to where she slept and stretched out on a thick branch before falling asleep himself.

* * *

**R.R.R**


	13. Promises and Problems

**SORRY **

**Enjoy...I hope**

* * *

Try as he might Sonic just couldn't sleep. His lime eyes scanned his surroundings as he took in all the coloured bundles on the floor that were the forms of his friends minus Shadow who was MIA.

A small whimper caught his attention as he looked down and saw Amy tossing and turning in her sleep.

He jumped down from the tree and landed at her side and was shocked by what he saw.

Her brow was furrowed, beads of sweat were sprinkled on her face,a few tears were escaping her eyes and she was trembling but not from the cold as the fire was still burning so out of fear.

Sonic was about to wake her up but he heard her mumble something.

"N-no please...don't...leave..me".

"Amy" Sonic shook her to wake her up.

She stirred under the movement and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey" She muttered tiredly.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked as she sat up "Another nightmare?".

Amy nodded as her emerald eyes overflowed with tears as her dream replayed in her head.

"What was it about?" Sonic asked even though he had a good idea about it.

"W-well we were back in the flower meadow the day I was taken you remember right?". She asked.

Sonic's fists clenched. How could he not remember that day? The day he lost her, the one that haunted him for six years. The day he lost his best friend. He nodded hesitantly.

"Well you chased after me and saved me but when we were trying to escape Eggman's base caught on fire and we just barely got out and I was injured and couldn't walk but when I tried to call for you to help me you ran away and left me" She finished as more tears fell from her face.

"Hey" Sonic said softly as he lifted her face up to meet his "I won't leave you I promise".

Amy looked at him skeptically before she let a weak smile adorn her face. "Thank you Sonic".

"No problem Ames" Sonic replied as he looked at her "Oh and while I remember" He said while digging his hand into his back pocket and bringing out the locket he found in the rubble of one of the thrones. "You kept this?" Sonic asked as he held it in front of her.

"Yes it was the only thing I had to make sure I didn't forget you" Amy replied as she looked at her most prized possession.

"You wouldn't have forgotten me" Sonic said as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"And why not?" Amy questioned.

"Because I'm Sonic the Hedgehog people don't forget me" He replied.

They both laughed before it died down and silence set in.

It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable just silence that both of them welcomed. This new peace was broken however when the bushes on the other side and a beat up Shadow appeared.

"Shadow!" Amy cried as she leapt to her feet and ran to the ebony hedgehogs side "What happened to you?".

"Ugh...Scourge...took...Vida..couldn't..protect..h er" Shadow groaned as he fell to the floor unconscious.

Amy's eyes widened at this before her gaze met with Sonic's who seemed to know what she was thinking as she heard him shout "No".

Sonic dashed forward as he tried to race against time. His hand had just brushed hers when she said

"Chaos Control"

And in a flash of bright white light, that woke their sleeping team, the pair of hedgehogs were gone.

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated I've been busy and i got stupid time restrictions on my laptop now.**

**Can people let me know if I should carry on please**

**R.R.R**


	14. Out Of The Frying Pan And Into The Fire

**SORRY I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WORKING ON ANYTHING FOR A WHILE BUT I WAS HELPING MY MOTHER PLAN A WEDDING AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME PLUS I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON AROUND TEN OTHER SONAMY STORIES SO I PROMISE THAT I WILL FINISH THIS THEN I WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE, WHILE I FINISH THOSE**

**ENJOY**

**...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

* * *

Once the light died down the pair found themselves in the temple that Amy had taken them to to explain what had happened in the last six years.

What Amy didn't expect was to see the cobalt hedgehog beside her "Sonic? What are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Did you really expect me to let you deal with Scourge alone!? Vida told me to protect you and that's what I intend to do!" He remarked.

Amy rolled her eyes before she looked around the temple. The secret door was missing, all the torches were out, leaving the temple in a state of darkness and the marble looking like it was solid ice, the silver patterns had turned to a dull grey.

"And what a terrible job you will do Sonic the Hedgehog" A voice echoed through the temple. Sonic immediately put an arm in front of Amy protectively, as he glared at the shadows surrounding them.

"Scourge!" He shouted as he drew his sword, stepping closer to Amy.

"The hog finally get's it" The lime hedgehog sneered as he walked out of the shadows "Let's see if he gets this" Scourge snapped his fingers.

Mobians dressed in black armour, similar to the ones who attacked Moonstone Village, Emerged from the shadows and surrounded the royal blue and rose pink pair. "Give me the girl and you can leave Blue" Scourge said as he leaned on his own sword.

"Not gonna happen Scourge!" Sonic shouted.

"But Sonic-" Amy tried.

"No Amy I'm not leaving you" He snapped.

"Well this is all very touching but I need what I came for" Scourge said as he pointed his sword at the two.

"Fine we'll give you the emerald if you will leave the village" Amy offered as she stepped next to Sonic.

This only made Scourge laugh "Oh sorry to burst your bubble babe but the white chaos emerald isn't what I'm after". Amy and Sonic just exchanged confused glances. "Oh well let me explain I found out that there is a new power that the chaos emeralds can grant if the user has all seven together. But you wouldn't know this because you have never had all seven emeralds before have you? Because they are both attracted and repelled to each other they scatter across the globe and the Lightning Renegades have found them and kept them from reuniting" He finished.

"So what's the new power?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you will see but unfortunately she might not" Scourge cackled as he moved his icy blue gaze towards Amy, Who now was looking rather worried but she was reassured when Sonic's free hand grabbed her own.

"What do you mean by that Scourge?" Sonic asked as his knuckles turned white from his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Oh just that, in order to gain this new power or how shall I say 'Super Form' I must require a power so legendary in the hands of a master that I will finally be able to defeat the Renegades and your little freak show Sonic " Scourge explained.

"And that would be?" Sonic asked.

Scourge smirked but then nodded his head to a group of soldiers who walked towards the trapped pair and one particularly muscular one then gave Sonic a swift right hook to his jaw, making him release his hold on Amy's hand and his sword and fall back. Then the rest practically ripped Amy away from him and threw her onto the floor unceremoniously several metres away from Scourge.

"AMY!" Sonic cried as he tried to run to her but the group of armoured mobians held him back and forced him on his knees, with his wrists held painfully behind his back.

"SONIC" Amy cried as Scourge drew closer.

"The power this rat was gifted with" He sneered.

"What?" Amy cried.

"The power of lightning, raw electricity. Imagine how much power I would have if I could control lightning" He grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her up off the ground before pulling her closer and trapping her against him "And you babe are gonna help me get it".

Amy scoffed "And why would I do that?".

Scourge's grip tightened as he put his mouth next to her ear "Because if you don't then I will make you watch as your precious boyfriend is murdered right before you" He snarled as he suddenly spun her round, still trapped against his chest, so she could see that Sonic's quills were bunched up in a soldier's hand as he pulled to expose his throat where another soldier had a knife laid against it "It's your choice".

"AMY DON'T" Sonic yelled but he grunted when his quills were yanked harder.

"NO STOP!" Amy yelled as she fought to get to him "I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!".

Scourge smirked as he nodded at the group of soldiers, who in turn dropped both the knife at Sonic's throat and his royal blue quills.

"Now" Scourge started as he took Amy's wrist and threw her to another group of soldiers who grabbed her and held her much like they were doing with Sonic, as they snapped small cuffs on her wrists that were like the bangles she used to wear. These were grey and were not connected to each other by a chain "I wouldn't try to use your powers while you have those on".

"And why not?" She snapped.

"Because they are made from silver and electrical insulators meaning your powers are useless and will be turned against you" Scourge smiled as a grey fox ran up to him and gave him the white and royal blue chaos emeralds "Now thanks to Vida, I have what I need" He glanced at Amy for a second after kicking Vida's limp body, to which Sonic growled at lowly "We can leave" Scourge strode up to his captives and the soldiers holding them before he lifted up both the emeralds before he paused.

"Oh and men burn the village and kill whatever survivors you find" He yelled.

Sonic and Amy's eyes widened at this.

"NO!" Amy cried out as she fought desperately against her captors, Her anger and worry made her forget about the cuffs on her wrists momentarily as she tried shock the brutes around her, only for the lightning to reenter her hands and electrify her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" She cried out in pain before it subsided and she was left as a limp panting bundle in her bounds.

"AMY!" Sonic cried as he tried to spindash to her but was held promptly back by a sword placed in front of his face.

"I did warn you" Scourge tutted with a sadistic grin on his face "CHAOS CONTROL" He yelled before the small group of mobians disappeared from sight, leaving the rest of the army to terrorize the village.

But none of the arsonists noticed the pair of hot pink eyes, burning with rage, staring at their retreating forms. And no one noticed the limp body of pale green fur light up and disappear from the cold marble floor of the temple.

* * *

**R.R.R**


End file.
